


Parlor Games

by Anon581



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: Angst, F/M, Foolishness, Scheming, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon581/pseuds/Anon581
Summary: Regency London.  Lady Susan has some strings to pull, some games to play.  Come along and join us as we engage in some gossip and society intrigue.
Comments: 586
Kudos: 379





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Friends!
> 
> Okay, this story is about 80% done but it’s driving me a little crazy right now so I’m just going to start posting MWF and hope that the schedule keeps me on track and forces me to finish it up. Somewhere between 10-12 chapters. And we’re leaving out about ⅔’s of the characters because in typical Regency mean girl fashion, they weren’t invited to sit with us.

Gather round friends and I will tell you the cautionary tale of how Mr Sidney Parker recklessly threw away his last shot at true love with both hands. 

Mr Sidney Parker and Mrs Eliza Campion were the couple of the season. The late Mr Campion had not cared for London and only occupied his townhome rarely, when business required, never hosting social events. But now, as a widow, Mrs Campion had claimed it as her primary residence and she quickly was making up for lost time and solidifying her and her fiance as the most fashionable hosts and the most sought after guests. Their very romantic love story quickly spread throughout the town. They were torn apart as young lovers by circumstance, Eliza marrying for the money and status that secured her and her family to this day. It was certainly not an unlikely story. That was simply the way the world turned, love was toppled by money. So it goes. But fate was benevolent and gifted Sidney and Eliza with a second chance; her widowed before the bloom of youth had faded, still within childbearing years and him, still a bachelor, recently returned from abroad. The timing could not have been better for either of them. There was no wedding scheduled yet but London waited with bated breath for the news. And Mrs Campion and Mr Parker seemed so content in their reunion that they were happy to take their time and enjoy it without rushing into nuptials. Of course they were known to disappear indecorously during parties but the stories of their lovers’ trysts were generally seen as charmingly passionate. Her ten years of previous marriage made the impropriety of it all seem a little less important. It was a lovely, happy story and society flocked to the couple as if the joy of their reunion could spread and similarly bless the lives of those around them. 

On top of their own fairy tale story, the Campion Parker relationship also had the added fascination of Mr Parker’s enigmatic ward, Miss Georgiana Lambe. Georgiana’s life read as one shocking story after another, daughter of a slave and a wealthy plantation owner, orphaned, raised by a young bachelor, some sort of failed elopement over the summer. There was so much material for gossip that the stories basically told themselves. She was beautiful, proud and thoroughly unpredictable, alternating between propriety and a quick and shockingly caustic tongue. Members of London society desperately wanted her approval while maintaining the private beliefs that she was still below them. The threesome went out together often and always attracted quite a bit of attention. Miss Lambe, wealthy international heiress, Mrs Campion, incredibly fashionable society widow and Mr Parker, handsome, charming and worldly bachelor. They were walking glamour, the beau monde happily falling at their feet. All events began and ended with their presence. Yes, it was the start of a lovely autumn season and Eliza Campion, after years of struggling with the loneliness of the Campion country estate, was finally exactly where she had dreamed of being.

“She’s doing it again!” Eliza threw her hands up in exasperation. “Sidney!” Sidney slowly dragged his eyes from his book, trained them on Georgiana for just a moment and then dropped them back down. Eliza exhaled in frustration, knowing she would get no support from him. “Georgiana, how many times must we go over this? It is thoroughly unladylike to touch the belongings of other people. When you take a turn around the room if you cannot control yourself you should keep your hands folded before you. Go ahead let me see.” 

Georgiana obediently folded her hands and smiled slightly at Eliza, as if seeking her approval.

“Yes, just so. Excellent and that will keep your hands from roaming, a truly unbecoming habit.”

“Thank you for your patience and guidance Mrs Campion.”

Eliza nodded abruptly and went back to her restless attempt at embroidery. She had forgotten how much she hated whiling away idle hours in the company of other people. Sidney and Georgiana paid regularly scheduled afternoon visits at Eliza’s insistence. With Sidney dragging his feet over wedding planning Eliza was well aware that frequent visits helped make things look serene, domestic to the public eye. And of course their brief disappearances at parties ensured that things didn't look too domestic and dull. She had it all planned out and things were moving along quite nicely. 

Well except she’d rather of course that Georgiana did not spend quite so much time with them. She could be quite the nuisance. Alas, it was the one thing Sidney had been adamant about, now that Georgiana was now living with him at Bedford Place and without a governess she must join on most of their excursions. He said he had to make amends for being a poor guardian in the past but Eliza assumed he simply didn’t trust Georgiana to be unsupervised. She had heard the rumors about her summer scandal and let’s face it, Sidney was not the type to care too much about a young ward’s comfort. It was tiring having her around but she was pleasantly surprised by society’s reception to her so in the end, these awkward afternoons had proved to be worth the extra intrigue, for now.

“Gracious, if that wasn’t the slowest two hours of my life!” Georgiana huffed as she fell back into her seat in the carriage. Sidney rolled his eyes but said nothing. “Seriously Sidney, she’s the most dull, vapid woman. At least I’ll be of age in a year and can then escape.”

“A year and a half.” He corrected her. “But who’s counting? You’re going to positively drive her to distraction before the time’s up You simply can’t help yourself can you?”

Georgiana giggled. “I cannot. I simply cannot.”

Sidney shook his head, a smirk just barely tickling the corner of his mouth. “You’re so amused by yourself.”

“She can’t stand it.” Georgiana laughed outright. She had started her subtle reign of terror by discretely moving items around Eliza’s drawing room, a small ivory box from the table to the mantle, a vase to the bookshelf. It drove Eliza crazy. It had taken until the third visit for her to catch Georgiana in the act.

“Georgiana dear, wherever are you going with my silver bowl?”

“Oh, Mrs Campion, I simply thought it would look charming on your writing desk.”

“Thank you but I prefer it here, next to the settee. Come now, that’s a girl.”, as Georgiana carefully returned it to its original position. “Perhaps you are not aware but it’s considered impolite to move other people’s belongings. It’s not something that should be done.” She felt pleased with her patience, her kind guidance. Georgiana picked up her book and kept dutifully to herself for the remainder of the visit.

The next visit however she was thrilled to find that simply walking the room and gently placing a finger on things set Eliza on edge. It became a game. Georgiana would touch a couple things and then back off before Eliza could build up the nerve to say something. Then she’d hover at the bookshelf or mantle as if she was going to touch something but not. It was foolish. It was dreadfully immature. But watching Eliza positively twitch with anxiety over her precious belongings was simply too much fun to pass up.

Now sitting in the carriage with Sidney she couldn’t stop cackling at her own mischief. “Do you know what else I did today?”

Sidney sighed. “I suppose if I say no you will tell me anyway?”

“Certainly. When I excused myself I went to the portrait room and set all the paintings crooked.”

“You did not.”

“I did! Just barely. Oh, she’s going to be beside herself!” Georgiana was practically kicking her feet in glee.

Sidney looked at her. “She’s going to have you sent away if you’re not careful. She’ll find a governess tucked somewhere out on a desolate moor and have you packed off in no time.”

“And then what would happen to you without your walking shield? You might actually have to speak with her.” 

“I can manage Mrs Campion. She can do worse to you than me.”

“I wouldn’t be so confident, as I said, I come of age soon, you’ll be shackled for a lifetime if you’re not careful.” Sidney exhaled and clenched his jaw, looking away, out the carriage window. Georgiana's tone became more serious. “If you’re going to do something about this you really need to get on with it Sidney.”

Sidney and Georgiana had had several enormous fights between the announcement of his engagement to Eliza and Babington’s wedding. After the last fight she had refused to speak to him or answer his letters entirely for two weeks, broken eventually by Charlotte's departure. After Charlotte had returned to Willingden, Sidney’s defenses crumbled and he opened up to Georgiana, revealing his heartbreak and his will to somehow disentangle himself from Eliza’s grasp. Since then, spending time as a unified front against Eliza had created an almost sibling bond between them. 

“I understand that time is of the essence Georgiana. I am quite aware but there is simply no easy solution.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all. Goodness, you know how to make a girl feel welcome. To paraphrase Charlotte, but there are so many other fanfics. In a sea of very talented writers and their stories, thank you for having the time and enthusiasm for mine. 
> 
> Okay, back to London. Shall we invite Lady Susan to join us?

Lady Susan Worcester was positively befuddled. The manner in which Sidney had followed Charlotte after the incident in the champagne tent, the fact that Eliza left the regatta without him, it seemed to bode well for Charlotte but then Sidney was back in London a couple days later and within a week the rumor mill started spreading the news that Mrs Campion would soon be Mrs Parker. Susan had rarely been wrong about reading love and she felt horrible that she had encouraged Charlotte only for things to turn so very quickly. She wrote to her immediately to express her profound regret but Charlotte’s response had completely ignored all mention of Sidney Parker, only exchanging niceties and thanking Susan again for her attendance at the regatta. 

Over the next weeks Susan saw the newly betrothed couple out multiple times. London society was beside themselves with excitement over the Parker-Campion story and they seemed to be absolutely everywhere. Each time circumstance and Mrs Campion kept them apart but Sidney did not attempt to speak with her, did not steal glances in her direction. She felt this only highlighted his guilt for having led her dear Charlotte on. What a despicable mess that a sweet, innocent girl like Charlotte had been toyed with in this man’s indecision.

It was only as the Babington nuptials approached and became the center of gossip that the story of the fire in Sanditon the night of his proposal reached Lady Susan. The news gave her real pause. The timing of the fire, directly after the regatta, seemed too important. She wasn’t exactly sure why it would have changed any existing affections but it seemed clear something had shifted quickly with that night. It was a terribly intriguing mystery and she desperately wanted answers. She knew through the wedding gossip that Sidney was standing as Babington’s witness and they were quite close friends. If Babington had been in Sanditon for the regatta and then the fire afterwards then perhaps he would have some inkling of what happened between Sidney and Charlotte.

The Babingtons were surprised to receive an invitation to Lady Worcester’s house for tea so soon after returning from their month long honeymoon. As a friend of the Prince Regent, Babington had met with Lady Susan socially but had never received an invitation for a private reception in her home. They were more surprised when they arrived and saw that Georgiana was also in attendance.

“Ah, Miss Lambe, what a lovely surprise! I suppose this means Sidney’s here somewhere? Where’s the old chap?” Babington asked enthusiastically, looking around the lavish drawing room.

Lady Susan entered at that moment, all silk and softness, a vision of pastel colored intrigue. “I hate to disappoint you Lord Babington but I only invited Miss Lambe. I hope you do not mind my indelicacy, but my purpose, besides seeking your excellent company, is to speak about Mr Parker and we can hardly do that if he’s in the room, can we?” She asked with a playful arc of her eyebrow. She turned to Esther, “Lady Babington, please forgive my casual manners, we have not yet had the pleasure of meeting.”

Babington bowed briefly, “Lady Susan, my wife, Lady Esther Babington.”

"So charmed dear and my congratulations on your recent nuptials." Lady Susan said with her customary grace.

“The pleasure is all mine. And if we are to be candid, I must say that my interest is already more piqued by this gathering than I had expected.” Esther answered honestly. She had little interest in maintaining the social calls that were expected of her as a Lady but this visit, this could turn out to be just fine.

Lady Susan smiled slyly and motioned to the perfectly set tea table. “Yes, let us sit and talk.”

As it turned out most of the information came not from Babington, as Lady Susan had suspected, but from Georgiana. This made Babington chuckle to himself. The past year Sidney had done nothing but grumble about his troublesome ward and yet now, somehow, she knew him better than anyone. Georgiana gossiped to her heart’s content, relieved to finally have someone to talk to and feeling that it was probably safe to share the story in this company. She told them Charlotte’s side, that Sidney had confessed feelings for her the night of the Regatta, that he had been on the cusp of proposing when everything had imploded and that now she was simply resigned at home, setting her life back on it’s original steady course. She filled them in on Sidney’s side, that before Babington’s wedding he had gone to Eliza and asked to be released only for her to reject the idea and insinuate that now that her money was tied in Sanditon she could be the one to press charges over the debt. In addition, now that Sidney, Arthur and Diana had put money into the venture in the scramble to pay off some local debts since the fire, they would all be considered liable and at risk of charges. “It isn’t a threat dear”, Eliza had told him in a sugar sweet voice, “simply stating facts.” 

“What a vile woman.” Esther said with a healthy dose of disgust. 

“Don’t I know it?” Georgiana scoffed.

“Indeed, it does seem that way.” Lady Susan mused. “She certainly knows what she wants and is holding quite tightly to it. And you feel strongly Miss Lambe that Mr Parker and Miss Heywood still carry feelings for each other?”

“I feel quite positive on the matter.” Georgiana answered.

“Yes, but what’s to be done at this point?” Babington asked. “I daresay Lady Denham would have been less likely to consign the Parkers to debtors prison but it sounds now that if Parker were to refuse to marry Mrs Campion she would simply call in the debt and have them all shackled.”

Georgiana made a face. "I wouldn't be so sure. Having spent a horrifying amount of time with her now, I don't believe she has the nerve to follow through."

Esther sat thoughtfully. She recalled how much she had underestimated Clara Brereton. However, Clara's motives had been desperation, she could see that so clearly now, and she couldn't imagine wealthy Mrs Campion having the same desperate drive. "I think you're probably correct Miss Lambe."

"But if she's not?! We can't expect Sidney to walk out of the engagement straight into prison!"

Lady Susan watched them all carefully. The consideration they were putting into this was impressive. She was never sure how novices would work out, if they would be too polite, too proper to interfere, or even worse, too dull to know how to properly execute a deception. It seemed this group, however, would do quite nicely.

Lady Susan spoke up. "I also think Miss Lambe is correct. I believe Mrs Campion is playing a game and perhaps bluffing a bit. It would certainly not be good for appearances if she threw a whole family in prison." She tipped her head in concession, "Mr Tom Parker, would be reasonable it seems but the rest would be a step too far I believe. Yet Lord Babington, you are also correct. It is too dangerous to take the risk. For now we will operate on the same assumption that I imagine Sidney Parker is operating on, that Mrs Campion will in fact ruin his entire family."

Everyone sat rather glumly after this pronouncement. Somehow they had expected that because Lady Worcester was known for her society intrigue and because she had collected them all here, that she already had a scheme in mind. It seemed now that they were all just acutely aware of their friends' misery and hopelessness.

Georgiana hesitated and then spoke. "But surely Lady Susan, you don't think all is lost do you? We can still right this, can we not?"

“At the moment, I truly do not know what the outcome will be." She answered simply. "However, if Mrs Campion is playing the game then surely there is no harm in us also joining. We still need one important piece before we can make our first move though." She looked at Georgiana with a significant, but slight raise of her eyebrow. Georgiana's heart thrilled at the thought of what, or more importantly, who that piece probably was. 

After the exhilarating afternoon meeting, Georgiana returned to Bedford Place only to have Sidney immediately summon her to his study. “Well, how was tea?” He asked, clearly interested with why Lady Susan would have invited Georgiana. He had been trying to talk himself down from thinking it had to do with Charlotte but seeing as how she seemed to be the most obvious link between them he was fairly unsuccessful.

“Very nice, thank you.” She answered vaguely, sheerly for the joy of keeping him in suspense.

“And were you Lady Susan’s sole guest? It still seems rather odd to me that you were invited without another member of the household.”

“No, the Babingtons were present.” Georgiana answered offhandedly. 

Babington?! Why I didn’t even know they had returned already.”

“Just two days before. It’s almost as if Lady Susan was waiting impatiently for their arrival.” She stated, lifting one shoulder in a shrug and then turned as if to leave.

“Georgiana.” Sidney said sternly. “For the love of God, tell me about your visit.”

She turned around and smiled slyly. “Lady Susan is inviting Charlotte for the season.”

“She cannot.”

“Surely she can. They are friends and Charlotte, as you may be aware, is having a difficult spell right now. Why would her dear friend not try to raise her spirits?” Oh how she loved to torment him.

“Georgiana, listen to me, this is not a laughing matter. If Charlotte is in London it makes breaking off the engagement more precarious and complicated. If Eliza knows she is in town she will surely be on guard. I have spent the last two months trying to keep her content and now this will throw it all out of balance.”

“Or perhaps it will simply expedite the situation.”

“But we are putting Charlotte at real risk in the process! What if it doesn’t work out? What if she comes only to go back home again alone?” He was beside himself with worry. He had been working for a solution for weeks, quietly seeking other investors. It was very much his goal to secure Sanditon, rid himself of his engagement and somehow beg Charlotte to forgive him, to accept him. But to bring her here meant that if his goals did not come to fruition she would potentially be heartbroken all over again. He could not allow Lady Susan to host her. 

“Well, I suppose you will simply have to be certain that things will work out.” Georgiana stated with a look and then swept out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlotte arrived in London towards the end of September. She had accepted Lady Susan’s invitation cautiously. After the Babington wedding she knew she certainly did not wish to see Sidney and Eliza together at social functions but life in Willingden, while soothing immediately after her return, was now feeling dull and constricting. She figured that once she and Susan were together she would feel more comfortable sharing all that had transpired in Sandion and could request that she not attend events that Sidney or Mrs Campion might also be attending. Susan had been so kind and understanding. She felt pretty comfortable that she would respect her wishes.

On top of her own desire to get away again, her parents were also quite bowled over by the invitation and their luck that their daughter was receiving attention from such an influential woman. Charlotte omitted exactly why Lady Susan had quite so much influence. But the thought of refusing such an invitation, when their family was so humble in comparison, would simply be foolish. 

The weather was quite fine when Charlotte had arrived. September had been surprisingly sunny and warm. The late summer flowers were still blooming, the trees still fresh and green. It was almost as if autumn was considering skipping this year. So it seemed only reasonable to take Charlotte out for a morning stroll in the park within mere days of her arrival. In addition, it must be said, that Lady Susan had no real plan in mind for how Charlotte's visit would progress and what its end result would be. She needed to perform a quick and relatively painless diagnostic to see where things stood before she could start scheming in earnest. And thus it came to be that while strolling in the park with Charlotte they just so happened upon Lord and Lady Babington, Georgiana and Sidney.

Charlotte saw them from a distance and tensed on Lady Susan’s arm immediately. She glanced at her but Susan was looking off to the right, enjoying the majesty of a grove of tall elm trees. She looked serene, all too serene. Charlotte looked forward again at the group walking towards them on the path. Georgiana, Lord and Lady Babington also seemed to be unaware of whom they were walking to, conspicuously casual in their approach. Sidney’s dark and tall frame though seemed to be coiled and ready for flight like her own. They made eye contact and could not disengage. He looked positively struck. She was surprised her feet carried her so efficiently when it felt like she had completely halted breathing, her mind racing inefficiently. She could feel the lump building in her throat and struggled to maintain her composure, their eyes still locked, windows to two souls that were now inaccessible.

“Oh goodness, you see Charlotte, this is just what I was saying about London yesterday! Such a large city yet it feels like a village when you are always running into such lovely friends. What a wonderful surprise Lord Babington, Lady Babginton, Miss Lambe, Mr Parker.” Lady Susan exclaimed once they had reached a point where she could no longer pretend she was unaware of her surroundings.

“Yes indeed, well met!” Lord Babington responded enthusiastically. “Miss Heywood, what an absolute delight to see you in town.”

Sidney had deliberately averted his eyes as the group recognized each other and drew together. Now that the shock had worn off he seemed put out, frustrated and Charlotte was at a loss for a moment on how to react to anything. She quickly came to though and responded with warmth, “Thank you Lord Babington. I am honored to be Lady Susan’s guest. Lady Babington, how wonderful to see you again. I hope you are both well.”

“It’s still Esther, please don’t allow the ladyship to throw you off.” Esther corrected kindly as she gave Charlotte a uncharacteristically genuine smile.

“Charlotte!” Georgiana had waited long enough and now rushed to her friend, enveloping her in a tight embrace. “How excellent that you are here! I received your letter and was just beside myself with the news. We will have the most fantastic time together this autumn.” 

Charlotte smiled but couldn’t really find the words to answer. Sidney was mere feet away and his presence, his silence, was absolutely overwhelming. And what could she say in response to Georgiana when she knew she was living at Bedford Place and therefore the thought of spending time in each other’s company seemed altogether impossible? 

Georgiana released Charlotte and Sidney finally spoke, propelled by manners. “Miss Heywood, what a pleasant surprise. I hope you are enjoying your stay.” He said stiffly.

“Thank you Mr Parker. I am.”

“Let us continue our stroll together.” Lady Susan offered, a command posed as a suggestion, and the six of them settled into a walking party, Georgiana taking Charlotte’s arm and Sidney extending his to Lady Susan.

He slowed his stride so that they dropped a distance behind the group and spoke under his breath, trying to sound measured and polite despite his rising frustration. “Lady Worcester, I cannot help but wonder if you received my letter two weeks ago.”

“Yes, I received it Mr Parker.” she answered as if the letter had been simply social niceties and not the urgings of a desperate man.

He swallowed hard and looked off at the horizon for a moment before trusting himself to speak again. “I felt I was rather clear that inviting Charlotte was potentially not in her best interest.”

She shrugged, smiling to herself. “I read the situation differently.”

He stopped walking, glanced at Susan and then looked up the path at Charlotte’s receding figure, her hair tucked neatly in her bonnet, her lovely waist, the way her skirt swayed around her feet. A deep ache overtook him. He couldn’t believe she was here, that he was suddenly back in her presence. He turned back to Lady Susan and struggled to maintain a level voice. “She is special Lady Worcester. I know you are charmed by her but she and her life are not to be a source of amusement. She is too important for that.”

“One may have said the same to you just months earlier I presume Mr Parker.” Susan’s voice was lilting but her meaning was unmistakable.

Sidney looked at her carefully. Society ladies were a dangerous breed. One never knew where their motivations and alliances lied. People and their reputations were used as pawns in the larger game, bored wealthy women playing a game no one else could decipher until it was often already over. He knew Charlotte thought highly of Lady Susan but she was completely naive to London ways.

“Miss Heywood was to stay in Willingden for her own good. I respect her highly and have concerns about the response of the beau monde to her presence. I cannot protect her so easily here.”

“What an imagination you must have Mr Parker! Dangerous threats lying in London society waiting to overtake our darling Miss Heywood? You make sound as though you would truly need to protect her.”

“I think you understand my meaning Lady Worcester.” He said seriously. 

She began walking again. “We are falling too far behind our companions.” He reluctantly resumed at her side. “The fact of the matter Mr Parker is that she does not need your protection in London for she now has mine.”

The foursome ahead had paused after a few moments and stood conversing as a group on the side of the path while they waited for Lady Susan and Sidney to catch up. Despite the discomfort of seeing Sidney so soon after arriving, Charlotte had to admit that it felt quite wonderful to suddenly be among friends again.

“Just last week Babington took me for a walk amongst the willow trees around the pond below.” Esther pointed to the pond a ways off of the path. “It is such a pretty spot. Would you care to explore it Charlotte?”

“Why yes, that sounds nice.” Charlotte answered agreeably. 

“Excellent.” Esther smiled at Sidney and Lady Susan as they rejoined the party. “We are walking down to the pond, come join us.”

“Thank you but no. My shoes are pinching just slightly. I think I will sit on this bench while you go ahead.” Lady Susan answered, smiling perhaps too widely for someone whose shoes were bothering them.

“Oh, well then I’ll stay and sit with you.” Charlotte offered quickly.

“No dear, but Georgiana, would you mind?”

“Of course.” Georgiana answered with a smile. Charlotte took it all in appraisingly. There was so much smiling.

“Well then it’s settled. Come Babington, Mr Parker, Charlotte.” Esther took her husband’s arm and they stepped into the grass, walking down the gentle hill to the pond. Sidney and Charlotte hesitated at the edge of the path. He was forced to offer his arm to Charlotte and she reluctantly accepted it and the warmth, the intoxicating proximity that went along with it. They walked slowly, both savoring the excuse for contact.

"How are Mary and the children?” Charlotte asked softly.

“They are well, thank you. And your family, are they well?” Walking with her was a beautiful torture. It took all his restraint to not pull her to him and kiss her senseless. 

“Yes thank you.” Esther and Babington had quickly walked ahead and Charlotte saw them duck under the branches of one of the willows, giggling. “Shall we follow them?” She asked, slightly puzzled.

“Ah, I believe they are looking for a bit of privacy perhaps.” Sidney answered awkwardly.

“Oh.” She blushed, fully embarrassed.

“Let’s uh.. Shall we walk to the edge of the pond? I’m sure they’ll meet us there in a moment.” he offered. Babington was going to get such a throttling from him later, first the planned ambush in the park and then leaving them stranded together. Oh Lord was he going to get it.

They walked quietly arm in arm, the morning sun growing in strength and warmth. In that moment it all felt so perfect and Charlotte’s stupid heart thrilled briefly at the thought that this is what domestic life could have been like with him. As if to punish herself for such thoughts she forced herself to ask, “And Mrs Campion, is she well?

Sidney stiffened next to her. “Don’t.” It was a whispered threat, a desperate plea all at once. 

Charlotte inhaled sharply at the depth of emotion put on display in his single word. “What?” She asked ineloquently, unable to make the effort to soften her question with a full sentence.

“Don’t pretend like everything is fine. I could not bear it.” His voice low and hoarse.

She blinked as if she misheard him. “Mr Parker we have no choice but to bear it.” They had already suffered through this conversation. They had already wished each other well, had their proper parting. What was the point of dragging them through it again? 

“Charlotte.” he pleaded softly.

She halted abruptly. “No. You cannot address me as such.” She could not allow him to say her name, to pull at her heart. In that moment, his desperation, his helplessness seemed to almost taunt her complete lack of power in this whole damned situation and she drew a certain amount of strength from her indignation. “A choice was made Mr Parker and now we will live with it and make do. Our lives are currently intertwined so we will be polite and proper.”

“Dearest Charlotte-” he whispered, reaching out and clasping her hands in his. It was like a force outside of himself, or perhaps, more likely, deep within himself, was leading him to do absolutely everything he knew he shouldn’t. 

“Don’t!” She scolded too loudly, too forcefully, inadvertently calling attention to them as she pulled her hands away. She looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears, her jaw set in anger. “Good day Mr Parker.” And then she inelegantly scurried back up the hill to Lady Susan. 

Two flushed faces pushed out from amongst the willow branches, their goddamn wedded bliss seeping out between the leaves. “Parker, is everything alright?” 

“Oh to the devil with you Babbers!” Sidney growled as he stalked off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, Sidney's having a hard time with those big feelings isn't he?

“You couldn’t just be reasonable?! How could you make her cry so efficiently? You were barely in each other’s company for five minutes!” Georgiana exclaimed from her seat across from Sidney in the carriage. As soon as Sidney had seen Charlotte and Lady Susan depart he walked back up the hill and quickly grabbed Georgiana from where she stood with the blushing Babingtons, whisking her off without a word to his traitorous friend.

“That’s enough Georgiana.” His voice was low and gruff, anger and heartbreak.

“What was even your aim?” 

“My aim?! What about your aim? You and Babington and Lady Worcester scheming behind my back?” 

“I think it’s quite obvious, we’re trying to help you.” Georgiana replied matter of factly.

“I don’t recall asking for your help.” He scoffed.

“Because you’re too damn stubborn to ask!”

“Georgiana. Your language.” Sidney said sternly. She rolled her eyes. He exhaled heavily, the darkness on his face lifting slightly. “It’s not a game Georgiana. Lady Susan is notorious for just this sort of thing and I don't want Charlotte and I to become her puppets, a source of amusement."

"It is hardly like that! She's a friend to Charlotte. She has your best interests at heart and she's already moving things forward." Georgiana protested.

"But does she truly and at what cost? Bringing Charlotte here was impulsive. It would have been better for her to be at home living her life and then if situations changed I could go to her. She cannot know that I am actively looking to end the engagement.”

“Because you don’t think she could handle the possible disappointment? Do you think so low of her? Or so highly of yourself?” She chuckled a snarky chuckle.

Sidney ignored her dig. “It’s not just disappointment. You know that once Mrs Campion knows she is in town she will make it her purpose to make Charlotte as uncomfortable as possible.”

“And you know that Charlotte can handle herself especially when she knows what she is up against. To keep her in the dark is to grossly underestimate her.” Georgiana argued back.

“Please just end your plotting. Enough of that, all of you. Let me handle it.” His head was absolutely aching.

“Sid-”

“Enough.” He cut her off with finality.

Sidney retreated to his study immediately on returning to Bedford Place. He paced, full of nervous energy. How could he have made her cry so efficiently? Why couldn’t he have just been calm, collected? They could have had a perfectly reasonable conversation. It would have given him the chance to stay in her company longer anyway. An apology had been on his lips before she stopped him but to what end? Was there even a point in apologizing if he couldn’t promise to fix his errors? He wanted her to know how desperately he cared for her, to know that he held her above all others, but again, what was the bloody point in saying it before he had anything to follow it up with? He groaned in frustration. Idiot.

Well, the least he could do, and what would certainly be expected for making a lady cry in public, would be to write her a letter of apology. He could show restraint, perhaps cover his egregious blunders. He wanted her to feel comfortable, to feel that if they were to cross paths again he wouldn’t behave with such wild abandon. He needed to show her the respect and deference she deserved. He needed to make it seem that he was not madly in love with her. Right. With a rallying deep breath he walked to his desk and bent over, still standing, began to compose a letter.

“My dear Miss Heywood,

I know I expressed myself badly at our meeting in the park. I owe you an apology and an explanation. Seeing you took me by such surprise. I had heard that Lady Susan was considering hosting you but to see you so suddenly, being at your side, set me with such a deep longing that I certainly was not in my right mind." 

Nope, definitely not appropriate. He stepped back from his desk and paced to the window and back. He was quickly realizing he had nothing reasonable or appropriate to say. But rather than renouncing the attempt, he sat down and began quickly scrawling, allowing himself the luxury of unburdening on paper.

"Charlotte", he immediately scratched it out and replaced it in accordance with her wishes, "Miss Heywood, I know it is misplaced but it is still you that I pine for. In my sleep and in my waking hours I dream of you and only you, your beautiful eyes, your sparkling smile, your intelligence, your spirit. When I fully submit to my dreams I am holding you in my arms, feeling your heart beat against mine. It is too much. Truly, how can I bear to be parted from you? How can I walk through life knowing you exist but are not at my side? 

Forgive me, I am hardly apologizing or setting things right. The fact of the matter is that they simply cannot be set right until you and I are allowed to stand together forever as was meant to be. 

Ever yours in adoration,  
Sidney”

He folded the letter and then wrote Charlotte with a flourish on the outside and then remembering himself again he added “Miss” above it and then “Heywood” below. The letter officially read, and now looked, as if it were the ravings of a lunatic. He chuckled softly at himself and rolled his eyes. He clearly could not send this. He'd have to burn this when the fires were lit this evening and find a more restrained way of apologizing, perhaps just sending his regards through Georgiana for now until things settled a bit. 

The Bedford Place butler entered just then and Sidney dropped the letter on the desk and quickly swatted another paper over it, blushing like a school boy caught in mischief. “Sir, you are due at the bank shortly. The carriage is waiting outside.”

Sidney cleared his throat. “Yes, yes, of course. Thank you Jenkins. Please don’t bother with the mess on the desk. I have to organize it later.” He strode from the room shrugging his confident persona back on like a coat, leaving the lovesick man behind.

Eliza arrived at Bedford Place promptly at 5:00. She and Sidney had a standing date for Wednesday pre-supper strolls. It was all part of her well organized engagement requirements, the manufactured glamour of their courtship.

Jenkins let her into the house. “Mr Parker is regrettably not back from his afternoon meeting Mrs Campion.” This was not terribly out of the ordinary. Sidney was a diligent worker. She often stressed that now that they were to marry he could live a far more leisurely life, hire a manager to take over for him, but Sidney seemed to enjoy the work so she allowed it, for now. They’d take a long international honeymoon and she figured that would break him of the habit of worrying about business and introduce him to the life of luxury, encouraging him to relax back into his former self.

Eliza carefully removed her expensive hat and set it in Jenkins' waiting hands. "I'll have tea in the study while I wait, thank you." She said casually, as if she were already the lady of the house.

"Yes ma'am" he bowed and went off to call for the tea.

Eliza loved Sidney's study. It felt like him, a little rough, a little dark, a little serious, the leather chairs, the heavy wooden desk and walls lined with bookcases. It was not her taste surely but it was through and through Sidney's and therefore she took whatever opportunity she could find to spend time in the room as if it could somehow pull them closer, reveal the way back into his heart. 

Sidney did not love that he would find her in there but she had immediately pinned him the first time he objected. "I know many men keep secrets from their wives in their study. Do you have secrets my dear that you can't share with me?" She asked it in the light, but smug, knowing manner that she adopted anytime he risked upsetting her vision. To hell with it, he had thought. He gave in left and right, uninterested in picking fights over things that didn't matter, saving his strength and smarts for the only fight that would matter.

Now alone in the study, it must be stressed here that snooping was below Eliza. It was a tasteless activity for women that could not control their own husbands. She firmly believed that if you held the power you should have nothing to fear. However, taking a turn around the room, absorbing her beloved's energy was a reasonable and even romantic practice. It was all very innocent. And so, while she was waiting for the tea service, she walked the room, slowly dragging her finger along the spines of books on his shelf, gently tracing the topper for the brandy decanter. It was not at all the same as that nuisance Georgiana, after all she was touching things that were almost hers anyway. It was as her fingers skimmed the edge of his desk that she found a surprise in the energetic curve of a large letter "C" followed by a looping "har" scrawled on an envelope. She just barely brushed her fingers over the paper half covering the offending envelope to reveal that it was addressed to none other but "Charlotte". "Miss" and "Heywood" scribbled above and below as if taunting her with the false formality of the address.

Mrs Campion, celebrated society lady, muttered, "Well shit Sidney."


	5. Chapter 5

Before she even gave a thought to what she was doing, Eliza unfolded the letter and immediately read through it. She was no fool. She knew that Sidney had had feelings for his brother's young guest at the regatta. Goodness, he certainly hadn't tried to hide it, but she figured the farm girl was a passing fascination. And clearly he wasn't as head over heels for Eliza as he had been in their youth. He had already tried to back out of the engagement only a couple weeks after their agreement. She knew it was a little low to have reminded him that as the primary investor for Sanditon she now held the future of his family in her hands but their engagement had been so well received. Calling it off for his anxiety was not really an option. Surely they would grow into their relationship again and frankly, as a widow, she knew love wasn't necessary for a successful marriage anyway. But this? This ghastly letter brought a lot of new information to light.

After reading through it twice she put it in her pocket. What else could she do really? She certainly couldn't have him sending it. And he couldn't exactly ask for it if it were missing. She shook her head, foolish man. The tea arrived and she sat, sipping and thinking until Sidney returned.

He came into the study only about ten minutes later, looking slightly worn. He had been so distracted by Charlotte's arrival to London that he had completely forgotten today was Wednesday. When Jenkins had informed Sidney that Mrs Campion was waiting in the study he internally panicked thinking immediately about the letter but he strode into the room with forced confidence. "Forgive my delay." he said, a picture of ease.

"Of course dear. My hard working fiance." She answered from her seat. "May I pour you some tea?"

"No, thank you. I'll have a quick drink and we'll set out." He poured himself brandy and casually walked over to his desk. He glanced down and not immediately seeing what he was looking for, he nonchalantly leafed through a few papers strewn over the desktop.

"Are you looking for something Sidney?" Eliza asked with mild interest. 

His head swiveled and he met her eye. He flicked his eyes then to the table beside her. Empty, but in that moment he knew she most likely had it. There was the chance that someone besides Jenkins had been in and put it out for delivery, but that would be rare. He was meticulous in the organization of his paperwork, leaving outgoing mail only in a dish on the hall table. Damnit, Charlotte had been here a matter of days and may already be compromised. He had been so frustrated with Lady Susan and now he had most likely not only announced Charlotte’s presence but had also confessed the depths of his feelings for her. Bloody fucking hell. "Nothing important, just a paper I need to reference after the meeting this afternoon." He answered off handedly, as if hadn’t just accidentally bared his soul to the most inappropriate person in the world, his fiance.

"Well I hope you find it." Poor, foolish man.

He briefly considered confronting her but on the chance that his staff had moved the letter he would risk revealing new information to her. No, he would have to wait and play it off for now. "No matter." He threw back the rest of his drink and set his jaw. “Shall we? Our audience awaits.”

After their performance Eliza headed home. She ate a quick supper and retired to her bedroom. Even in her own quiet house she felt she needed privacy for what she was about to do. She pulled the letter out and read it again. Goodness, it certainly stung. But men, it was obvious, were impulsive and sentimental, after all that was what drew her to Sidney in the first place all those years ago. She simply had to remove this impediment and he would get over the loss in time. They could continue on as before, London’s most influential couple, working towards rekindling their love. 

"Miss Heywood,

I know I expressed myself badly at our meeting in the park. I owe you an apology and an explanation." 

She carefully copied his handwriting as she wrote the first two sentences word for word. It was difficult but she had always prided herself on her own handwriting. She had spent much time experimenting and perfecting it, now allowing her flexibility in her style. Sidney's writing was tighter than her own. The peaks and loops were sharper, the letters leaning harder to the right. Her version wasn't precise but it was a fairly good estimation and she sat back and looked at her work with satisfaction. Now, feeling relatively comfortable in his script style she began to rewrite the rest of the contents of the letter.

"Seeing you took me by such surprise. Please forgive me, but I had assumed we would never meet again. It pains me to admit but I was hardly gentlemanly to you this summer, perhaps leading you to believe we had more of a connection then was truly there. I know you respect my happy engagement and I hope that we can be civil if our paths are to cross again.

Respectfully,  
Mr Sidney Parker"

Eliza's version of Sidney's letter was delivered the very next day. Charlotte read it and then reread it and then flipped it over to check the back and read it a third time. To say she was angry and confused would be an understatement of real magnitude.

"Charlotte dear, you're going to give yourself premature wrinkles scowling like that. Whatever is the matter?" Lady Susan asked from her adjacent chair.

Charlotte folded the letter and was about to fib about news from Alison but she had already told Susan an abridged version of her interaction with Sidney at the park yesterday. Hiding the letter seemed unnecessary, even though sharing it seemed incredibly embarrassing. She pressed her lips together and silently handed it over. 

Susan read through it, her eyebrows drawing together in consternation. "Well this seems out of character." She thought back to her private conversation with Sidney at the park. He had expressed real displeasure at her hosting Charlotte. She assumed when he spoke of protecting her he meant her heart but there was the chance that he was thinking only of their reputations, of covering his own tracks. Perhaps there was guilt involved on his side. But Georgiana was living with Sidney, had heard firsthand that he was trying to rid himself of Eliza, that he still loved Charlotte. "What are your thoughts my dear?" she asked without giving away any of her own confusion.

"I...I don't know what to think." Charlotte began uncertainly but then found her resolve. "I think this is the best way forward however. It is proper that we keep the past firmly in the past. I do respect his engagement." Perhaps he felt rewriting their history was simply the only way he could move forward. It felt cowardly and cruel but in the end it didn’t matter because he was no longer hers, had barely been hers to begin with.

"Hmm…" Lady Susan said noncommittally as she set the letter on the table next to her rather than handing it back to Charlotte. "I suppose Georgiana could give us some insight.”

“Susan, I’d really rather not discuss it with her or anyone else." Charlotte pleaded. "I already can’t help but feel that our meeting with them in the park was not a coincidence.”

“Do you feel that way?” Susan asked, somehow making it not a question at all. Her attention was already intently returned to her own correspondence and Charlotte knew that she was not about to get any answers right now. In fact, she was beginning to feel that here in London, things were too convoluted for a simple answer anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to do the whole jealous fiance writes fake letter thing since reading Sense and Sensibility this summer. It just totally feels like something our beloved Eliza would do, doesn't it?


	6. Chapter 6

A couple days later Lady Susan was set to have a long meeting with her estate manager and had arranged for Charlotte to spend the afternoon with her dear friend, Lady Williams, who Charlotte had met earlier in the week. Charlotte wanted to tell Susan that she would be much happier simply taking a book from her library and reading out in the garden for the afternoon but as a guest, it was hardly her place to turn down arrangements that had already been made. She dallied a bit hoping that maybe Susan would take her hint and cancel the social visit for her but instead she was eventually hustled out the door and into the waiting carriage. 

As she was turning off the lane she saw the Parker’s carriage turning in. Leaning to get a better look she saw Georgiana alone inside. As their carriages passed they caught sight of each other but instead of happy recognition, Georgiana’s eyes suddenly went wide and she just about fell off of her seat, trying to quickly turn away. Charlotte drew her head back in surprise. Well, that certainly meant something. Charlotte thought it over as her carriage drove through the London streets. When they arrived at Lady Williams’ home she told the driver she was feeling a little ill and asked if he could please send her regrets at the house and take her straight back home. Enough was enough. Something was going on and if Lady Susan was going to evade her questions then she would simply have to take matters into her own hands. Exiting the carriage back on her return, she heard another horse coming up behind them and looked over to see none other than Sidney Parker arriving at the Worcester estate on horseback.

Yesterday Georgiana had very reasonably told Sidney she would be spending this afternoon with Charlotte at Lady Susan’s home. It made perfect sense but when it came to the recent scheming, Sidney trusted Georgiana about as far as he could throw her. He quickly sent his man to Babington’s to ask if he could visit him at the same time Georgiana was scheduled to be away. Babington responded that he regrettably had other plans. Now Babington was a popular man, a busy man, and for him to be otherwise engaged with only a day’s notice was not strange but Sidney didn’t trust the whole lot of them at this point so he figured there was no harm in swinging by Lady Susan’s and casually making an inquiry of his ward. He tried not to think about Charlotte and where she fit in this equation, what he would say if he saw her. He still did not know what had happened to his letter, more specifically what Eliza had done with it and what it would now mean for Charlotte. Probably nothing great. But now as he rode up and dismounted Charlotte was there before him and already looking angry. Either she was still pissed about their meeting in the park or Eliza’s wrath had already reached her.

“I can’t for the life of me see why you would come here.” She said, all indignant and gorgeous.

He ignored her, solely because he was not prepared to face her. Instead he composed himself as he turned to the groom who had come from the stable. “Thank you.” He said, handing him the reins. The butler had also opened the front door and greeted them. “I would prefer our arrival not be announced yet. We are not quite ready to enter. Could you please give us a moment?” Sidney asked the man calmly. The butler really did not approve of this break in protocol and manners but he was used to Lady Susan’s rather unconventional guests and left them on the gravel drive outside. Sidney finally turned to Charlotte. “Are you in on all of this?” He asked seriously, his voice hushed.

Her fists clenched at her sides. “All of what? What is going on? Is London always so backwards and baffling?!” Her anger was shifting into exasperation and he felt for her as she floundered in the midst of machinations that she apparently knew nothing of.

“Charlotte-”

“And why?! Why are you calling me by my Christian name yet again when you only just wrote to me days ago stating that our time together was nothing but you leading me on? You cannot do this to me Mr Parker.” Her voice had risen but she caught herself, worrying about being overheard, and the last sentence came out in a sharp but emotional hiss.

Sidney took a deep breath, his shoulders drawing up in tension. He stepped back and turned away from Charlotte, rubbing his hand over his face. Yep, Eliza had already set something in motion. His hopes of somehow protecting Charlotte were dashed unless he pretended he had written whatever letter she had received and continued to keep her in the dark. 

“Well Mr Parker?!” She demanded impatiently, his back still to her. 

He couldn’t help but exhale a silent chuckle. Georgiana had been right. Charlotte was too strong to be protected. She was needed in the fight, not locked away. He turned back around. “Whatever you received yesterday was not from me. I believe Eliza knows you are in town and is actively trying to make sure we stay apart.”

“Need I remind you that I am not the one acting irresponsibly? I encouraged you to make her happy, and still wish the best for both of you and yet I feel I am the one being punished.” Her angry voice wavered and she was near tears yet again. London really was the worst. 

Sidney stepped forward but then stopped himself. Close proximity was not a good idea as he had already learned. “I am sorry. I cannot express to you how incredibly sorry I am. About all of this." She shook her head silently, looking down, unable to meet his eye, to acknowledge just how hurt she was about everything. Sidney continued softly but firmly, "I do not wish to marry Mrs Campion." He inhaled deeply and let the truth out without expressing the feelings he wasn’t quite at liberty to say. “I am currently looking for a way to break my ties to her, to set things right.” Charlotte now looked up at him and swallowed hard. She did not know what to think or how to act. Sidney, seeing that she was overwhelmed continued. “I believe our friends are meeting here now because they are also working, independently of us, towards the same goal.”

“I...I…” Charlotte began but her lip quivered.

“It was not my intention to have you pulled into this.”

“Well, what is your intention Mr Parker?!” The question burst forth, her voice steeped in frustration.

He tilted his head and spoke gently. “I imagine you already know that Miss Heywood.” He gestured towards the door but did not dare to offer his arm. “Shall we?” As Charlotte tentatively moved forward Sidney swept ahead and pulled the door open for her without ringing the bell.

They arrived at the parlor door and could hear Georgiana and Babington speaking inside.

“It certainly looks like his handwriting. The message seems unlikely but I must admit I have not spoken with Sidney much in the last month.” Babington said.

“It is most certainly not his handwriting.” Georgiana countered. “I’ve received enough letters from him cancelling various plans. It is clearly someone else’s hand.”

Sidney sighed heavily. Having everyone in his business like this was an absolute nightmare come true. He turned to Charlotte and whispered, “Listen to me carefully, we’re pawns in a game here and our friends think they have our best interests at heart but the outcome is not as dire to them.” He cleared his throat, knowing that again he was teetering on the edge of saying things he shouldn’t. “Please swear to me that you will be honest and forthright with me during your time in London regardless of what Lady Worcester may tell you. Please, let us play on the same team again.” 

Poor Charlotte looked ill. Every part of this was far beyond the standards and rules of polite society. Sidney had admitted he was trying to break his engagement, he insinuated that he wanted to be with her, there was a group of people discussing their personal lives and pulling strings behind their backs. Oh Lord, maybe she really should have married a Willingden village boy and called it a day. She looked up at Sidney and nodded cautiously. 

He nodded back with resolve, pushed the door open and addressed the surprised room. “Let me see the damned letter.”

“You thought this was my writing Babbers?” He asked with a snort. 

Babington, dreadfully tickled and visibly relieved by Sidney’s barging in, just snickered. “I don’t know. I hardly study your letters Parker.” 

“You’ve only been friends for over a decade.” Esther said snidely and Babington just chuckled and shrugged. He had hated keeping this secret from Sidney but Esther had urged him to go along with whatever Lady Susan said. Sidney's arrival, catching them directly in the act, was a massive weight off of his shoulders. In addition to the secrecy, sitting in a room, the only man amongst a group of scheming women, had been rather uncomfortable, almost frightening.

“Mr Parker, would you have a guess where this letter originated from, if not from you?” Lady Susan asked, completely unfazed by Sidney and Charlotte’s surprise joint arrival. Charlotte had sidled over to Georgiana and sat down quietly.

“I think we can all guess.” Georgiana said.

Sidney ignored her. “It’s from Eliza. I believe she found a letter I wrote to Miss Heywood and used it to write this copy.”

“Copy? There was another letter for Miss Heywood?” Susan asked, the trace of a smile showing. So amusing. This was all so deliciously amusing.

“Yes.” Sidney answered shortly.

But of course Susan was not done. “And the contents of that letter?”

“The contents of that letter were different.” He floundered a bit. “It was not to be sent.”

“Not to be sent? I imagine the contents must have been quite thrilling then.” Charlotte turned red and studied the laces of her shoes with unmatched intensity. Susan continued. “So not to be sent and yet read by your fiance, who was clearly so displeased that she forged a letter to the innocent Miss Heywood claiming that you had absolutely no interest in her.”

Sidney squirmed a bit in his seat. “Yes.”

Susan smiled outright. She was enjoying this so very much. “Well at least we know where we stand, although it’s hardly the position I had hoped for. Mrs Campion now knows that Miss Heywood is in town as my guest and may I be so bold as to assume that the contents of this first letter gave Mrs Campion reason to believe that Miss Heywood was a threat to your engagement?”

“You may.” 

“Ah, well then, that throws a bit of a wrench in our plans.” Lady Susan answered placidly, her hands folded neatly in her lap.

“So the purpose of the letter is clearly to make Charlotte believe there were no true feelings on Sidney’s part…” Georgiana thought aloud.

“And therefore she would expect Charlotte to drop any ties with him, removing any supposed risks to their relationship…” Esther continued.

“It’s a very reasonable strategy”, Susan mused, “although... would you go so far as to say that Mrs Campion is a fairly competitive woman, Mr Parker?” Sidney sighed heavily. Good God he hated this but he nodded slowly. Charlotte sat by quietly. She didn’t like any of this but from her brief interactions with Mrs Campion she could already see where Susan was heading. “It is my belief that competing against Charlotte and her subsequent victory was a major motivating factor for Mrs Campion. I mean no offense of course, Mr Parker.” He simply nodded again. “So perhaps, if the excitement of the game is officially over maybe making the prize less interesting could work quite well in our favor.”

And thus it was decided Sidney would pull himself inwards more than ever, silent, uninteresting, bordering on morose, that his inactivity would spur movement on Eliza’s end. In the meantime, of course, they would dangle other eligible bachelors before her, in the hopes that they would substantially outshine Sidney. Georgiana and the Babingtons would have to do most of the work. Since Charlotte was Lady Susan’s guest, if Susan seemed at all interested in the events it would certainly raise Mrs Campion’s suspicion. Charlotte, meanwhile, would simply spend her time in London avoiding Sidney and keeping only the briefest required interaction in social situations. Charlotte almost imperceptibly rolled her eyes at this. That obviously would’ve been how she would have acted all along with or without any conspiracies. 

Lady Susan picked up on Charlotte’s quiet, annoyed reaction. “And what do you think of all of this Miss Heywood?"

Charlotte inhaled and firmly avoided making eye contact with anyone as she answered. "In all honesty, I think that this is Mr Parkers' business and it is not our place to intrude. If he is unhappy in his engagement then it seems unfortunate to go forward with the marriage. However he did make a proposal of marriage and if Mrs Campion is happy in their arrangement then he should uphold his side of the bargain." She had been raised firmly in her principles and just because the current situation didn’t fit her wishes didn’t mean she should drop all decency to deliberately work to sabotage someone else’s life. On top of that she was still mortified by the fact that everyone was here carefully skirting around her relationship with Sidney, discussing their plan without coming right out and naming their end goal. 

Sidney looked down. He wasn’t thrilled by her response but he also couldn’t say he was surprised. He had made a mess and now she was being pulled into it against her will. He also was horrified at being the subject of a covert group operation. He would much rather deal with all of this in a straightforward manner but frankly, he had already tried that and Eliza had immediately shut it down. Perhaps Susan was right, perhaps you had to play Eliza on her own field. 

The Babingtons and Georgiana were also slightly uncomfortable by Charlotte’s answer, feeling their morality was being called into question, that maybe, just maybe, they had butted in a bit more than was necessary. Lady Susan, however, just grinned. “How very diplomatic of you my dear Charlotte. If this doesn’t work out I shall find you a seat in Parliament.”


	7. Chapter 7

Georgiana was quite excited for the Durhams’ ball. Coincidentally, it was also the one that Eliza had been most looking forward to. It was an annual event and unofficially marked the start of the London season. By this point everyone was back in town after a summer away at their country homes and ready for the revelry and noise of the London scene again. 

“Eliza’s been at my throat about not being escorted to this ball.” Sidney stated simply as they rolled over the cobbled London streets on the way to the event. Georgiana had strongly requested that they arrive separately but had offered no real reason why. Sidney had agreed because less time with Eliza was obviously his preference as well but he was doubting his choice now.

“She has her own carriage. She’ll get there just fine on her own.” Georgiana answered.

“We’re late too. We were supposed to meet her there 30 minutes ago.”

“You seem overly concerned for someone who’s trying to extract himself from her grasp.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Georigiana. You’ll have to excuse me for thinking this could be yet another carefully orchestrated plan that has been made behind my back.”

“Paranoia is not a good look on you Sidney.” He gave her a cutting look and she couldn’t help but release a quick snort of laughter. She pulled herself together and continued. “I can swear to you that Lady Susan has not been in touch with me in the last week. There has been no additional planning. Truly.” She was telling the truth, perhaps not the full story, but the truth. The full story was that Georgiana had long been scheming independently about this event as part of her original passive aggressive reign of terror. Now, knowing that this would be the first time Eliza would be seeing Charlotte again, it was even more perfect than she could have anticipated.

As they walked in, Georgiana escorted on Sidney’s arm, she struggled to keep a straight face. In mere moments she was going to deliver a fantastic shock to Eliza’s evening. Sure enough, Eliza caught sight of them as soon as they had been announced and gave her perfected enthusiastic yet reserved wave but as they made their way over her expression faltered. Her eyes swept over Georgiana and she turned a deep shade of red as she blinked in disbelief.

"Wha- what a surprise Miss Lambe." She choked out.

Weeks ago, the delightfully nefarious Miss Lambe had gone to Eliza's seamstress and begged her assistance in surprising dear Mrs Campion, who was clearly becoming like a sister to her. While the seamstress was already making a pale icy blue dress for Eliza, Georgiana commissioned an exact replica yet in a bold royal blue color. It was a precious plan meant to signify the almost familial tie forming between them with Eliza’s upcoming nuptials. Such a lovely idea, a lovely idea that may have required extra fee to the seamstress. Yeah, Georgiana paid her off. She paid off the seamstress and the results were spectacular.

“Do you like it?” Georgiana asked with mock innocence as she twirled in front of Eliza. “I thought it would be such a fun and memorable way for us to start the season.”

Eliza sputtered. She was truly speechless. Georgiana not only had her dress on but she had a better, more eye catching version of it. Side by side Eliza looked washed out, bland, matronly. She had spent hours and hours planning this dress, comparing patterns and images, swatches and notions. She was to be the best dressed tonight and now instead, Georgiana had ruined Eliza’s gown for the most important event of the season. To be seen in the same dress as someone else?! It was horrifying and certainly wouldn’t be forgotten for years. She narrowed her eyes and quietly hissed, “I just adore it.” And just like that for the rest of the evening Eliza was forced to act as if it were true to the many, many people who commented on her and Georgiana’s matching dresses.

Susan and Charlotte had arrived at the Durham’s ball fashionably late. Charlotte was feeling very cautious and on edge after the meeting at Lady Susan’s house last week. She hadn’t seen Sidney or even Georgiana since then, She just couldn’t manage it. Of course it was thrilling that Sidney was working to break his engagement. Of course. Her feelings for him had not changed but the thought of conspiring to end another relationship for her own gain? It felt cruel and underhanded and certainly an inauspicious way to start their own relationship, if any of this even worked out. And if it didn’t work out? My goodness, how terrible would it all feel all over again. She had spoken to Susan briefly about it but she seemed completely unconcerned about the ethical aspects. 

“Oh dear Charlotte, you are so good. But tell me, what actions are you taking that you would not be doing otherwise?”

Charlotte sighed, “Well none, but the rest of you are actively trying to dissolve an engagement for my benefit.”

Susan smiled slowly. “Your benefit? I believe we’re simply trying to help Mr Parker out of an unhappy relationship.” She said innocently.

“Susan.” Charlotte said seriously. “You know our history. We all know the intentions behind this.”

“Ah but Charlotte, intentions are not always important in society, so long as everyone acts appropriately.” Susan answered flippantly. “In this circle, it’s all about how you are perceived and seen and I do not see anyone acting inappropriately.” Charlotte was still obviously struggling, not sold on this line of thinking. Susan leaned in and put her hand gently on Charlotte’s. “And if, in the end, people find happiness because we’ve applied a small amount of influence then surely there can’t be real harm.”

Charlotte still found fault with this. Arguments lined up in her brain but apparently, arguing against Susan wasn’t a fruitful endeavour so she just decided to quietly watch and try keep out of the way for the time being. But now they were here at the ball, the first event where she would surely see both Sidney and Mrs Campion. In addition, the whole deceitful group would be there too, Lady Susan, Georgiana and the Babingtons. Staying silently removed from everything seemed like a daunting endeavour.

Susan stayed close by her side, introducing her to various friends and acquaintances, helping Charlotte relax into the event. Charlotte couldn’t help but cast her eye around the room every now and again, trying to catch a glimpse of Sidney against her better judgement. Eventually Georgiana made her way over and the three women talked briefly before Susan was asked to dance by a very handsome man. The two younger women stood chatting on the side of the ballroom and Eliza simply could not help herself in that moment. She had been discreetly keeping an eye on Charlotte and now, without Susan by her side, this was the perfect time to see what type of effect her letter had left. As she expected, Sidney had not said a word about it which was fairly satisfying in its own right but she just wanted to confirm that the letter had been a success. She sauntered over, Sidney half reluctant to follow, half thrilled to have an excuse to be near Charlotte, to see her in this beautiful deep green dress he had been admiring from a distance.

“Oh Lord, brace yourself.” Georgiana muttered quickly. Charlotte turned to see Mrs Campion was already upon them and she felt her stomach twist in the most dreadfully uncomfortable manner, her face hot, her palms sweaty. She didn’t dare to look at Sidney, barely looked at anyone as the greetings were exchanged.

“Miss Heywood, it is such a immense surprise to see you here in London!” Eliza started, shrill and false. “How simply darling that Lady Worcester has taken you on. She usually hosts such prestigious guests. It is very” she paused briefly, “charitable for her to make room in her busy schedule for you.”

"Eliza." Sidney said low and menacing.

"What my darling?” She touched Sidney’s arm casually, territorially and spoke with a wide smile. “I'm only saying that when someone who is usually hosting various Dukes and Marquess, to then host a farmer’s daughter is a marked difference."

Sidney took a breath to calm himself but his anger was still apparent when he spoke, “Miss Heywood is a lady and I will not have you speaking of her in such a disparaging manner.”

Eliza turned to Sidney amused. “Will you not?”

“No.”

Charlotte quickly spoke before Mrs Campion could reply. “Yes, Lady Worcester has been a most gracious host and I feel it is an honor to be her guest.”

“Absolutely. What a thrill to escape your provincial country life.”

Sidney positively growled next to her. Charlotte raised her eyes to him in warning just briefly before dropping them again and murmuring, “Thank you. If you would please excuse me.” She turned and walked off Georgiana hurrying at her side. 

The girls left the ballroom and ducked into the library down the hall. “Why in heaven’s name are you letting her talk to you like that? Why are you acting so meek and mild? You’re supposed to be upset with Sidney, that doesn’t mean you have to take such abuse from her. What happened to the Charlotte who was always ready to fight back?”

“I don't like this Georgiana!" Charlotte released in frustration. "I'm not comfortable with any of this! I don't want to be scheming and causing trouble.”

“Charlotte!” Georgiana looked at her like she was crazy. "That is our entire intention!” She threw her arms out in exasperation.

“I know it is yours. But I truly don’t want to be part of this. This was not my reason for coming to London.”

“But why not? You had no problem being duplicitous when it came to uniting Otis and I!”

“Well perhaps I should have had more restraint but I felt Mr Parker was being unjust and I couldn’t stand for that.” Charlotte hesitated. “And perhaps part of my passion was that Mr Parker inspired such strong feelings in me and I just didn’t understand their meaning yet.”

Georgiana gave a small shudder. “Sorry, force of habit.”

“Georgiana,” Charlotte paused and then continued earnestly, “this is Sidney’s life. If he cannot break from this engagement, he will have to spend his entire life with Mrs Campion. Sowing such seeds of discontentment between them...I just...I don’t want him to be unhappy.”

Georgiana took Charlotte’s hands. “You listen to me Charlotte Heywood. First, Eliza is deliberately causing Sidney pain. She is not an innocent party here. And even so Sidney would never be happy with her, regardless of our meddling. His happiness lies with you. You belong together.”

“Shh! Georgiana, you cannot say that. They are engaged.” Charlotte scolded in a whisper.

“No, I don’t give a fig about propriety in this instance! It’s your life, your happiness too Charlotte. Start fighting for it already.” Georgiana insisted forcefully.

They heard footsteps rounding the corner and coming into the room. It was Sidney.

“Ugh. You’re atrocious at this Sidney. Really.” Georgiana said, throwing her hands up in the air. “Remember, you’re supposed to make it seem as if everything between you is over.”

“Even so I can’t allow her to speak like that.” He answered seriously, his eyes flicking cautiously over to Charlotte before returning to Georgiana.

Georgiana rolled her eyes. “You simply have to be the hero, don’t you?”

“You’re the one getting her all riled up with your gown sabotage.” Sidney answered sharply. That set Georgiana cackling at her own joke again and Sidney took the opportunity to turn to Charlotte, his eyes now sweeping over her, taking her in. He took several deliberate steps until he was standing just before her and smiled a soft, pained smile and sighed. He didn’t know what she was thinking. Everything over the last couple weeks indicated that she was angry, frustrated, defeated, not his, but even so he couldn’t resist being honest, revealing himself, in her presence. “You look very well tonight Miss Heywood.” He said almost in a whisper. “I...I…” He trailed off and Charlotte realized she was holding her breath, longing to hear words that she knew he couldn’t say, feelings he couldn’t express out loud. Georgiana had been right. It was time to fight for him. It was so completely inappropriate and yet nothing could be more right.

Just then the sound of Babington’s voice rang out, clear and intentional. “Mrs Campion, I beg you, let me find him for you! Please rejoin the festivities!”

The three guilty conspirators froze in the library and looked at each other wide eyed. This would hardly do. They would be completely at Eliza’s mercy if she found them. Thinking fast, Charlotte shouted out, “I cannot believe the contents of your vile letter!” The footsteps in the hall stopped abruptly just outside. Sidney’s eyebrows drew together only momentarily before he caught her meaning. His brilliant Charlotte.

"You received my letter?" He responded loudly.

"Oh I certainly did!"

“But you deem it vile?! How could you misconstrue my meaning so badly Charlotte? I meant every word!” He exclaimed, false desperation in his voice.

Charlotte looked to the doorway and seeing that it was empty, she took a step closer to him, their bodies almost touching, their breathing shallow and fast in their exhilaration. “You meant every word?! Of all of the nerve! Well, know this Mr Parker, I would have never agreed to your courtship anyway! We are hardly suited. Such a cold, dull and unfeeling man!” The words she spoke were in such opposition to how she felt and here, barely inches apart, she felt compelled to express her truth. She took his hand and pulled it up to her lips, pressing them lovingly to his knuckles. 

Her soft lips lit a fire in him. Every nerve ending in his skin screamed at her touch. She had finally let down her guard enough to show him that things weren't lost between them. His heart hammered in his chest and he looked at her stunned, afraid to move, as his body would certainly betray every societal rule if given the chance. He knew it was his turn to speak but he was afraid if he opened his mouth only the truth would burst forth. 

Charlotte looked up at him, her lips parted, her eyes wide. The awareness of her effect on him dawning quickly across her face. And then her effect on him was having quite an effect on her. It was a jumbled alluring mess, their play fight in direct opposition to their actual feelings, their actions clashing against their much desired actions. A flush quickly spread from Charlotte's cheeks down her neck further to her decolletage. She was temporarily immobilized. And then, pulling herself together, she squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to look at him as she harshly spat, “Goodbye Mr Parker!” She opened her eyes to see him smiling softly down at her, pride, admiration, love. He gently tilted his head in the direction of the door and flooded with emotion she swished out, skirts ablaze in false indignation. 

“Damn.” Georgiana exclaimed under her breath, thoroughly impressed, as she rushed to hang protectively on Charlotte’s shoulders, a perfectly supportive friend in Charlotte’s moment of false need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I'm ending on a female muttered expletive two Fridays in a row but I think this week I'm sending you all into the weekend in a rather better place.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, sorry I'm late. I added to this chapter over the weekend and then decided this morning it needed to be split in two and then heavily edited. So here we are. I'm not totally happy but I've got grocery shopping to do. You know how it is.
> 
> On we go!

It was a casual luncheon at the Worcester estate but Eliza couldn’t help but be in a heightened state of awareness. It was the first time she and Sidney had been invited to an event hosted by Lady Worcester and Eliza found the invitation unnerving. She knew the two of them had never recovered from their initial meeting at the regatta over the summer. Of course, perhaps it was simply that her and Sidney’s engagement was such a success that Lady Worcester had no choice but to invite them now. In fact, Eliza was seated near Lady Worcester herself and directly next to the very well respected Lord Thatcher. It was a very generous seating arrangement but she also knew better than to take anything Lady Worcester did for granted. So she attended and she made the most of her elite place at the table but she kept her eyes wide open.

Sidney, meanwhile, was seated at the far end of the table. That had been a rather frequent practice lately. Eliza assumed it was because he had been quite a sad bore and it was starting to be noticed in society. Poor dear, of course he had such a shock at the Durham ball a fortnight ago. He had written such a heartfelt letter, putting everything out there, only to have the object of his affection reject him so harshly. No matter that it wasn’t under the most honest of circumstances. The fact was that Miss Heywood was a poor match for him. His family needed money, she had none. Sidney needed someone that could keep him in line, direct him upwards through the London social scene and again, Miss Heywood could do nothing to aid him. It was fine to have passing crushes, certainly Eliza had not been head over heels for Mr Campion, but in the end marriage should benefit the partners involved. In this case, Eliza was the best choice for Sidney and he just happened to also be who she wanted. But because she realized she directly caused this disappointment for him, Eliza was generous enough to forgive his dull humor for now, until he could pull himself back together.

However today his placement at the far end of the table meant that he was seated across from Miss Heywood. Was it an oversight? Did Lady Susan perhaps not know that her guest had received a rather crushing letter from him, that they had fallen out of favor? She imagined they were seated near one another because Miss Heywood was such a friend to Georgiana and that Georgiana would be seated near her guardian. And of course Miss Heywood had her bond with the Parkers. It would seem natural that they would be paired together to catch up on his relations. It made sense to those who did not know the whole story but Mrs Campion did and she found it rather hard to believe that Lady Worcester did not know at least part of it. After all, she was rather notorious for knowing everything.

Susan hosted her luncheon in her regular commanding yet serene manner. The game was afoot, or had been, this was bachelor number six in a scant two weeks. The beau monde was small enough that she could no longer create events, guests lists and seating charts for other hosts without starting to rouse suspicion. So today they met on the home turf. It was a little risky but frankly, they needed every opportunity they could get. The Babingtons were not in attendance. They had hosted the Parker Campion couple for bachelors numbers two and five so it was their turn to back off a bit. Today the bachelor du jour was Lord Thatcher, wealthy, titled, handsome enough and terribly fond of music. Eliza seemed pleased to be seated next to him and so close to the head of the table. Her vanity and the blindness that resulted from it worked well in their favor. Thank goodness too because down at the far end of the table, Charlotte and Sidney were blessedly following their strict instruction not to speak to one another but their eyes kept catching and Charlotte’s rising color, Sidney’s small bashful smiles were dead giveaways. 

After luncheon the whole party adjourned to the conservatory, the three walls of large windows looked out on the sweeping grounds, the fall foliage at its dramatic peak. A whist game began at one corner of the room, other guests chatted easily amongst themselves. Charlotte and Georgiana settled onto a sofa together, happy to relax in each other's company. Sidney and Eliza stood rather awkwardly at the edge of the room and Susan, being a kindly hostess approached them to ensure their comfort.

“Mrs Campion, I have heard you are quite accomplished on the piano. I know Lord Thatcher would appreciate a chance to delight in your talent.” She said his name loudly and made eye contact, pulling him over out of politeness. “He is a great patron of the arts. His box at Covent Garden is one of the very best.” Lord Thatcher arrived into the conversation just in time to smile and tilt his head in quiet assent.

“Oh, then I hardly think he needs to hear my inept playing.” Mrs Campion said modestly.

“You mustn’t short sell yourself so dear. I’m told your Hadyn is a true delight.”

“You flatter me Lady Worcester, I am really quite rusty.” Eliza was not. Her skills on the piano were one of Mrs Campion’s few redeeming qualities, pardon, one of her many qualities. 

“I would be honored, truly.” Thatcher said sincerely.

“Yes, you must. You’ll have to excuse my piano though. Lord Thatcher has the most exquisite instrument on his estate, really the most beautiful I have ever seen.” She smiled sweetly at Lord Thatcher and Eliza smiled tightly at Susan. False kindness or something more complex? She didn’t believe for a moment that Lady Worcester held any sincere admiration for her. But there seemed to be no harm in playing and Lord Thatcher, though a bit dull throughout lunch, was pleasant enough and in the end she could rarely pass up a chance to showcase her talents. She sat down and began to play, Thatcher falling into rapturous attention at the side of the piano.

Charlotte carefully watched this unfold from her seat, knowing her window of opportunity was at hand. Sidney had retired to the far side of the room, behind Eliza’s back, leaning against the bookcase. After a few moments she built up her resolve. “Excuse me” she murmured quietly, without looking at Georgiana, who most certainly would stop her if she knew her intent. Charlotte stood up and slowly walked across the room. Sidney watched her coming his way and his body tingled in anticipation of any kind of interaction. Sitting across from one another throughout lunch, having the freedom to steal glances at her, to be so close had been almost too much to bear but had been a clear gift from Lady Susan. Now Charlotte walked directly to the bookcase and pretended to scan it carefully for a specific book. Sidney held his breath, knowing that if she didn’t speak to him, if she didn’t even look his way, her proximity now was simply an additional gift.

“Pardon me Mr Parker.” she whispered, reaching towards a book before him on the shelf. His breathing was shallow and stilled, waiting. As she grabbed her book she also deposited a small slip of paper on the shelf. “A list of potential investors.” She said under her breath. Charlotte, spurred into action after the Durham ball, but frustrated by the silent, submissive role assigned by Lady Susan, had been talking about Sanditon to whoever would listen. In all honesty, her experience at the up and coming seaside resort was the most fascinating thing she had to speak about in London society anyway. She’d carefully test the waters and then, establishing the best way to advertise the charms of the town, would casually start a conversation. Or at least she thought it had seemed casual. Lady Susan had teased her a couple days into her private campaign to save Sanditon.

“My dear girl, it’s admirable that you would aid the Parker family in finding investors but please, at least let me point out the best targets each evening so that you don’t simply become known as the wide eyed girl who won’t stop obsessing about Sanditon.” Lady Susan, of course, had proved very valuable in this regard and the list that Charlotte now left before Sidney had five names on it already.

Sidney swallowed. She was amazing, absolutely amazing. After everything that had happened, and with so much uncertainty ahead this wonderful woman was working for the benefit of him and his family. He dropped his hand onto the paper and covertly picked it up, respecting it for the treasure that it was. “Miss Heywood.” He whispered back and looked at her softly, his face a picture of wonder, gratitude. What he wouldn’t give to have the chance to pull her to him at that moment, to kiss her soundly.

“No.” Lady Susan's voice came out abrupt but hushed, dissipating immediately into the air as if she hadn’t actually spoken. She glided by and took Charlotte the arm before Sidney could react further, before they could make it any more obvious that they were ridiculously smitten. Goodness, they were a bit more trouble than she expected. It was probably a step too far to sit them so close together today. To be foolish and in love, they clearly couldn’t see the long game. She guided Charlotte over to the far corner of the room. “Sir Weathersby, Charlotte just collected one of her favorite volumes from the book case. Charlotte would you give us the pleasure of hearing you reading select passages aloud?” 

Charlotte settled into reading, relieved that she had been able to give the paper to Sidney directly. She trusted Lady Susan but she also wanted to feel more like she and Sidney were in this together, not working separately from one another. She wanted to be transparent and honest with him as he had entreated. And, of course, she selfishly wanted an excuse to be near him again. Sitting across from him earlier, she had to refrain from absolutely squirming in her seat, so great was her urge to speak to him, to reach for him, to go to him. It had been painful to be so close and yet so distant. But now, just that brief moment of interaction was enough to fuel her. And she knew that while she sat reading next to the elderly Sir Weathersby it was actually Sidney quietly hanging onto her every word from the other side of the room.

Sidney and Georigana sat in Eliza’s parlor, a standard afternoon visit a couple days after Susan’s luncheon. Sidney read the paper. Georgiana listlessly paged through a novel. Eliza sat stabbing her embroidery work. Thoughts had been percolating in her mind since their afternoon at the Worcester estate. Georgiana and Charlotte were still close friends. Georgiana had been in the room when Charlotte had told Sidney off. Had he and Georgiana talked about it afterwards? They very rarely spoke to each other in her company, they did not seem especially close and yet their relationship also did not seem additionally strained after such an occurrence. And at the luncheon Eliza had seen Charlotte cross the room towards Sidney while she was playing piano. Of course she could not turn to look but Sidney was the only person on that side of the room. Why would she choose to be near him, even briefly? And then there were the recent guest lists and events. That was the biggest tell. She couldn’t put her finger on anything too specific but something was in the works. They thought they were all so clever but did they really think they could underestimate her understanding of the London social games?

Barely looking up she asked pointedly, “Why do you think it is Sidney dear, that recently every time we attend a dinner or gathering I am seated beside or ushered towards a different gentleman? Does that not seem strange?” Sidney did not react in any way, simply went on reading as if he hadn’t heard her, so Eliza turned deliberately to Georgiana. “What do you think, Miss Lambe? Surely you have noticed it?”

“I can’t say that I have noticed it. I suppose you are just so pleasant that many people wish to make your acquaintance.” Georgiana answered flatly.

Oh this tiresome girl. “What a generous thing to say. I feared perhaps you did not approve of my words to Miss Heywood before, that she had come between us but I’m so pleased I can still count on your friendship.” Eliza said, her sarcasm apparent.

Georgiana's smile struggled not to turn into a full blown sneer. “Oh always.” 

At times like this, Sidney was more than happy to dutifully play his role of quiet fiance. He silently hid behind his paper, devoting his whirling mind to what Eliza may or may not know and what the next step would be. He figured could safely stay this way for the rest of the afternoon, unless of course any physical blows were thrown between Eliza and Georgiana. Then he supposed he’d step in.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the enthusiasm friends! I think we have two more full chapters and then probably an epilogue. 
> 
> Let's call on an old friend today.

That night, after hearing Eliza’s thinly veiled accusations, Sidney headed straight to Babington’s home. He held it together at the Campion townhome but now, drinking with Babington and Crowe, he let loose. Seeing Charlotte more frequently, knowing that all was not lost between them, his desperation to escape the engagement was growing by the day. He unleashed his irritation and bitterness directly onto his dear friend, the one that was least responsible but the easiest, most forgiving target. “Babington, this plan is barely a plan at all! Playing matchmaker to a woman who refuses to be matched is a hopeless endeavor! We’re wasting our time and I will surely bite my tongue off soon if I have to spend much more time as a faithful, silent beau.” 

“Easy friend. This will take time but there are no wedding plans-”

“But there will be! I cannot hold off forever! You know it is only a matter of time before she comes to me with a date, everything already planned out behind my back. That seems to be the way things go these days anyway." He glared at Babington, still not totally forgiving him for getting reeled in by Lady Susan in the first place. "And she knows Babbers! She sees through all of this foolishness!”

“What do you mean she knows?” Babington asked, surprised.

“She knows! She’s caught on that every time we go out someone is urging her to spend time in the company of a different bachelor. She’s no fool, man. She even mentioned Charlotte. I fear she’s on to all of it.”

“Well, we’ll talk to Lady Susan. We’ll see what she says.” Babington attempted to placate him but was clearly flustered and unsure.

“Confound it man! You know I hate being caught up in this, in Lady Susan’s web of intrigue. I don’t want someone else pulling the strings for my life Babbers! You see that right? I don’t want to keep fooling around. I just want this over.” Sidney’s frustration was ebbing and being replaced by an almost hopeless pleading. 

Babington sighed. He wanted to keep Sidney’s spirits up but truly he wasn’t sure how this would work if Mrs Campion was so stubbornly set on marrying a man who clearly held very little regard for her. And being raised in London he also understood Sidney’s reluctance to put all of his faith in the society women who ran the show. So much of these games are often just played for their own amusement and then of course they had a habit of calling in debts you didn’t even realize you owed years later. But at this point what else could they do? "There's simply no easy out here Parker. We just have to stay the course but be more cautious. My cousin will be in town the following week. He’s quite well off, only a few years older than us, decent looking fellow.” He offered lamely.

“You cannot be suggesting that you would encourage your own cousin to marry Eliza?” Sidney asked incredulously.

Babington shrugged, “He’s a bit of an ass anyway.”

Crowe took a long drag on his cigarette and spoke up from his forgotten corner of the room. “You know that Frederick Copland is back on land again?”

Babington and Sidney both turned to him. Crowe had not been involved in the scheming but had watched it from the sidelines over the weeks with apparent disinterest. Frankly, he wasn’t thrilled about Sidney marrying anyone. He didn’t appreciate this new matrimonial trend amongst his drinking buddies but they were muffing the job with Campion so thoroughly that they needed extra help.

“Frederick Copland? Now Frederick Copland is a complete ass.” Babington answered emphatically.

“I know.” Crowe answered offhandedly, pouring himself another drink. “He’s conceited and insufferable just like Parker was when Mrs Campion fell for him ten years back.” Sidney squinted and frowned slightly as if he was considering if he should argue this point. “You’ve dangled a half dozen wealthy or titled bachelors before her with absolutely no reaction from her. It’s clear that’s not her motivation.” Crowe stated it easily, like they were idiots for not having noticed it sooner. Babbers and Sidney leaned slightly forward, hanging on his words, willing to show their idiocy if it meant he’d give them the answer. “The fact of the matter is the woman was tied to an old man for ten years. Perhaps she stuck on you now because she’s looking to reclaim everything she’s missed out on. She has a type so give her a handsome, wild ass to make up for lost time.”

Babington and Sidney exchanged a look. “I suppose we can add him to the list.” Babington offered, seeing the merit but not totally convinced.

“Fantastic, I’ll make inquiries.” Crowe said without enthusiasm. 

There was a brief lull and then Sidney chuckled, “So I was insufferable, eh?”

Crowe groaned, “So insufferable.”

As it turned out Captain Frederick Copland was very anxious to reenter the London social scene after months away on his Navy ship. Crowe barely had to drop his card as he started seeing him out just about every night. And as he was a hot social commodity, naval hero, gregarious, handsome, it was certainly not difficult to ensure that he was attending the same exclusive events as Mrs Campion. The first time they saw him out he was in his uniform, looking especially sharp, leaving scores of tittering of women in his wake. Eliza had told Sidney they must seek him out and make themselves known to him. There could not be such a popular person on the scene with which she was not acquainted. Maybe Crowe knew what he was talking about after all.

“Captain Copland. Sidney Parker, my fiance, Mrs Eliza Campion and my ward, Miss Georgiana Lambe.” Sidney said stiffly as he made the introductions.

Copland nodded at Sidney and then happily turned his attention to the ladies, kissing their hands and looking directly into their eyes as he greeted them both. “How unfair to the rest of us Mr Parker that you are blessed with a beautiful woman on each arm.” He said, holding his gaze especially on Eliza as he spoke. He then drew back slightly and squinted at Sidney. “Sidney Parker, you say?” Sidney nodded. “Did you not disappear to the Americas for years? Goodness, I don’t think anyone ever imagined they’d see you back on English soil alive.” He chuckled and then stopped, another realization dawning on him. He looked at Eliza again and smirked.

“Heavens, do you two know each other?” Eliza asked coquettishly.

“Just barely. We ran in similar circles for a very brief while, although no one could keep up with Parker back then, eh?” Copland asked, all too familiar and jeering for Sidney’s liking. Sidney just exhaled and looked away, no answer. He probably wouldn’t have remembered that he knew Copland at all if Crowe and Babington hadn’t filled him in the other night. They had met and caroused at a time when Sidney made it his goal to wake up the next day remembering very little, at a time when Eliza had a very different hold on him.

Eliza smiled. Sidney was acting cold and aloof but if Copland was going to be the next big player in the beau monde she couldn’t allow unpleasantness between them. She and Sidney needed to keep a firm hold on their popularity. “Oh you men and your wild adventures. I often can’t believe Sidney has traveled across the Atlantic, to travel such distance and not to know what lies on the other side. It's so bold, so brave.” If Georgiana’s eyes could have rolled out of her head they would have, but as she was being patently ignored no one noticed. “But you, Capt Copland, I imagine you have seen so very much in your travels. Please could you tell us some of your ports of call?” And Copland, always happy to surrender to a beautiful pair of blue eyes, was only too happy to oblige.

That evening Sidney and Georgiana escorted Eliza home. It had been a rather long night and generally this would be a silent carriage ride home for the three of them but Georgiana, knowing that Eliza was getting suspicious, that Sidney was getting anxious, decided to make an extra little push for Copland. She forced a blush and began girlishly, “I really think Capt Copland must be the most fascinating man I’ve ever met.”

Sidney caught her meaning immediately. Copland was hardly her type afterall, too stuffed up and arrogant. He scoffed, keeping his eyes trained on the window, “He’s a fool.” Eliza was all ears but stayed silent. She wasn't about to admit she agreed with Georgiana but Copland certainly had made quite a splash. It seemed everyone was taken with him. Well apparently everyone but Sidney.

“How could you say so?" Georgiana asked, false shock. "He’s a hero, so brave. His stories are positively terrifying and yet he tells them as if the occurrences were nothing more than a passing inconvenience. And he’s so lively and quick witted at the same time.”

“I stand by my opinion.” Sidney answered unimpressed and disinterested.

“You would. You wouldn’t know how to have fun if it hit you over the head.” Play acting with Sidney was turning out to be quite fun and she had to admit, he did a decent job parodying himself.

Eliza interjected. “Georgiana, that is hardly an appropriate way to speak to your guardian. I’ll have you know that Sidney can be quite lively and entertaining. Why when we were young he was the center of much excitement and even now you see how people flock to him.”

Georgiana snorted. “Tales of youth long gone and I would hardly say he is overwhelmed by crowds of people when we are out these days, perpetually silent and disengaged. Now when Capt Copland spontaneously raided the buffet table and was juggling those apples tonight, goodness, talk about a crush of people. He is just too much, so lively. If only I could find a way to catch his eye and perhaps have a dance with him at Middleton’s ball this Saturday.”

“Georgiana, I hope you do not have your eyes set on him as a suitor.” Sidney warned, finally drawing his gaze from the window.

“I don’t think you would have grounds to disapprove.” Georgiana retorted.

“I find him to be altogether too bold, too- “ Sidney started fiercely but then stopped himself abruptly and pretended to regain his composure. “I apologize Eliza, this is an inappropriate conversation to subject you to. Georgiana, we will discuss this further at a later time.” He gave a restrained nod of his head. 

Eliza had been positively lapping up the drama and quickly tried to get it back on track. This was the most interesting conversation the three of them had ever had together. “Oh Sidney, we’re practically married. I’m happy to be part of this conversation.”

“No, you must forgive me, this is hardly the time or place for serious conversations. We’ve had a pleasant evening out. Tonight is about revelry and we will keep it that way.” He answered and then returned to looking out the window morosely, silence settling within the carriage once again. Georgiana had to hold back a snicker, revelrous indeed. Well played Sidney.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, sorry again for the delay. If you've been following my work you know my children have a habit of taking my "free time" and using it as their stomping ground. They offer no apology for their mischief. Even now, the chorus of "MOM, We want to carve pumpkins!" is ringing through the house. So no final read through, just throwing this out there and hoping it doesn't have random, discarded phrases laying around.
> 
> Happy Halloween readers! Love ya.

Lady Susan pulled the Babingtons aside early at the Middleton ball for a quick, hushed game plan. Georgiana had already been given her instructions, which mostly comprised of having an especially wonderful night as Lady Susan had already arranged a lengthy string of dance partners for her. Georgiana had no complaints. Of course she didn’t know that much of the rationale behind her assignment was to keep her out of Eliza’s hair for the evening but she probably wouldn’t have complaints about that either. 

Lady Susan leaned in and spoke quickly to the newlyweds. “We seem to be getting close to our target, close enough that we can’t risk it by giving Mr Parker or Miss Heywood any directions for this evening. They are both horrific at following instruction. They seem to be incapable of operating on anything other than impulse. Now Mrs Campion has been hovering in Captain Copland’s company fairly often over the last couple weeks. Let’s allow that to run its natural course, no pushing, or at least nothing too direct.” 

Esther smiled devilishly. “It would be my pleasure to have a few very choice words with Mrs Campion.”

“I imagine it would be.” Lady Susan said with a telling flick of her eyebrow. “Miss Heywood, meanwhile, has been receiving frequent attention from Sir Matthew Betancourt. Let's leave her where she is. I believe that will keep her occupied enough this evening. Our most important charge will be to make sure that Mr Parker does not let his passions carry him away on seeing Miss Heywood with another man. We don't need him pulling Mrs Campion's attention.” Lady Susan paused and looked at them both. “The name of the game tonight is gentle steering.”

Babington sighed. “Oh, I will just be grateful when this is all over.” It had started amusing enough but it had been a full blown production for weeks now, quietly getting information on guest lists for various events, requesting changes to seating arrangements without arousing suspicions. He was ready for everything to just be above board again but he could almost feel the excitement radiating off of his wife. It was a little frightening just how easily she took to this.

Esther looked at him with surprise and asked mischievously, “What else would we be doing with our time if not amusing ourselves with the lives of our friends?”

“Oh I don’t know, perhaps living a life free from pretense?” He answered with a gentle, slightly mocking smile.

Esther couldn't help but chuckle. She waved him off. “Yes, yes Lord Babington but a bit of pretense certainly makes things lively.”

Lady Susan placed her hand on Esther’s forearm. “Don’t worry Lady Babington, I have a few entirely new schemes on the docket that I could certainly use your clever skills with. I’ll plan to introduce you to some of the new players tonight. I could especially use your help with Mrs Maudesly’s case.” Susan promised with a wink and Esther smiled, pleased. Babington released something between a groan and a chuckle. Well that didn’t take long. His wife was officially part of London society and all the complications that went with it. Great, time to head back to the country estate.

The Babingtons planted themselves alongside Mrs Campion and Sidney, two friendly couples enjoying an evening out together. Eliza was glad to have an in with Lord and Lady Babington through Sidney. She felt eventually that could lead them into the company of the Regent. And as they were friends of Sidney, it meant that he was usually in slightly easier company around them which was always welcome these days. He still didn’t have much to say but at least he was scowling a little less. A giggling Georgiana came tripping off of the dance floor towards them. She leaned on Lady Esther catching her breath.

“Oh that Mr Meyer is such a splendid dancer! Did you see us? I felt like I was veritably flying when he led me through those spins!” Esther smiled and looped her arm behind Georgiana’s back, steadying her. But Georgiana would get no rest. Before she could come down from her high she was asked to dance by another gentleman and with a flash of a smile at the couples she allowed herself to be swept away.

“Oh to be nineteen again.” Esther said knowingly.

“Yes, certainly. I remember it as if it were yesterday.” Eliza answered and looked up at Sidney with a look of tender nostalgia, their relationship brand, but Sidney’s lip curled ever so subtly and she dropped that approach quickly. 

“We’re just a couple of settled ladies now Mrs Campion. Our nights of not knowing where a dance may take us are long gone.” Esther said with a soft smile. Eliza watched the dance floor and smiled tightly with no answer. Esther scanned the dancefloor as well. Charlotte was out there with a young gentleman she didn’t recognize. "Miss Heywood is quite popular this evening. Captain Copland seemed to be very taken by her earlier in the evening, Sir Matthew Betancourt has been following her around lately, and now this young man? I’m not sure I even recognize him but he is dressed quite smartly. Just think, when she arrived in Sanditon months ago I thought she was surely a country nobody but watching her make her way through London, well, I believe she'll do quite nicely for herself." Esther had dropped her voice to a low, gossiping tone.

Eliza glanced up at Sidney who was clearly pretending he hadn’t heard a thing Esther said, his jaw set so hard it made her own teeth hurt looking at it. The thing with Sidney was that she could tell he was blocking things out, that he was playing the role of dutiful fiance, but she couldn’t tell to what end it was all for. “ Captain Copland and Sir Matthew Betancourt you say? Either one would be a very beneficial match for her. How lucky for her to get the chance to experience London life. Do you not agree Sidney?” Eliza asked simply, trying to get some sort of read on him. He ignored her as if she hadn't spoken. His complete stoicism was exhausting. Could Frederick Copland really be interested in Charlotte? She supposed with Lady Susan supplying her gowns and escorting her she did take on a more elegant appearance than she had in Sanditon. But Charlotte Heywood? Really? With her quiet enigma of a fiance by her side, Eliza had an acute ache of jealousy building towards Georgiana and Charlotte and all the other young women who were experiencing the excitement of the hunt, the pursuit. The thrill of being the it couple was wearing off, especially as Sidney was less and less inclined to perform for the beau monde and pull his weight.

“Yes, certainly lucky." Esther responded "She certainly doesn’t come from much but perhaps with Lady Susan’s patronage she could be in our social circle very soon." Sidney shifted his weight. He needed to be removed from this conversation. "I say Babington, I'm feeling rather parched in this crowded room. Perhaps you and Mr Parker could aid us." Esther ordered politely.

"Oh forgive me. Yes, of course. Sidney, let's get our ladies a drink." Lord Babington led Sidney aw as Esther leaned in to continue her pointed gossip.

“Tell me Copland isn’t actually after her. We both know the debauchery that man is capable of.” Sidney demanded quickly of Babington as they walked away.

“Steady man. No, that was all for Eliza’s benefit. However, Sir Matthew, does seem a tad besotted. Apparently he’s been seeking Charlotte out over the last fortnight. We saw him positively hunt her down at the theatre two nights ago.” Babington answered with a smirk.

Sidney’s eyes quickly scanned the room, looking for her, for who she was with. It had been over a fortnight now since he'd been in her company. Susan had clearly been keeping them apart since the luncheon. For all he knew she was changing course, encouraging Charlotte to choose a more beneficial match for herself. These fickle society ladies and their damn games. “And what kind of man is Sir Matthew?”

Babington shrugged. “Oh, he’s quite the stand up man. Nothing like Copland. Well he’s also fairly charming and handsome, but certainly not a rake like Copland. Very civil, genteel, you know the kind of man that would win your woman fair and square, not underhandedly.” Sidney shot Babington a dark look. Babington chuckled. “Lighten up, I’m joking! It’s just a joke. Although, he really is quite the good man.” Sidney scoffed and turned on his heel, walking off, the drink for Eliza now co opted as his own. "Sidney. Sidney." Babington tried to call him back but it was clearly too late.

As soon as he could politely do so, Babington pulled his wife onto the dancefloor with some urgency. As they floated in step together he admitted his stumble with Sidney.

“Babington, can you really be telling me that almost directly after Susan told us not to test Sidney’s temper you went and did exactly that?” Esther asked, exasperated.

“It was all teasing! We’ve always teased one another!” He argued in defense, as he spun her gracefully.

“But certainly if Eliza catches him brooding over Charlotte it will call her attention away from Copland. Not only that, it will set us right back to where we started when she found that preposterous letter! Sidney is hardly discreet when he is on edge. She will see right through him.”

“I know, I know. But you, yourself, were talking about Charlotte and her beaus! I thought it was fair game!” They dropped their arms from their closed position and met shoulder to shoulder, slowly circling with the music.

“To Mrs Campion! To her, we are stressing the excitement of having a choice, of being pursued and to use Charlotte as an example only emphasizes the point because not only is she already jealous of Charlotte as the object of Sidney's affection, but she also feels she is unworthy of the attention of London society.”

They turned, opposite shoulders now touching and circled again in the reverse direction. “I see.” Babington said after a moment's thought. “You are quite proficient at this.”

“I am, quite. Do you forget that only months ago I was conspiring for an inheritance?”

He pulled her back into his arms with the dance. “Forgot? No, more likely that I try to block it out.” He answered with a telling tilt of his head.

“Your degenerate wife.” Esther responded, trying not to show her embarrassment.

“No, my clever but also delightfully devious wife. Fix my blunder please.” Babington asked with a sweet earnestness that reminded her of one of his hunting dogs.

She smiled at him. “I suppose just this once.”

The dance ended and Babington drew her hand up to his lips, kissing her knuckles softly. “My wonderful, loving and delightfully devious wife.”

Babington escorted Esther off the dance floor and then she went off on her own to find Sidney. She loved her husband. Goodness, he was a fool but she’d be a fool not to admit that he also made her dreadfully happy. She found Sidney exactly as she expected, actively drinking on the side of the room while watching Charlotte on the dance floor. She sidled up next to him and neither spoke for a beat.

“How long has Capt Copland been dancing with your fiance?”

Sidney scanned the dance floor. “Are they dancing?”

“Yes, starting their third song now.”

“Goodness. That’s something.”

“Hm.” Esther nodded. “And Charlotte? How long has she been dancing with Sir Matthew?”

“This is their second song. But they were talking beforehand as well.” His face was almost comically serious.

“Hm.” Esther nodded again. “Perhaps, and this is just a suggestion, but perhaps you would be well served to direct some of that jealous energy towards the man vying for the attention of your actual fiance. Three songs is quite scandalous for an engaged woman after all and Copland certainly has a reputation to back it up.”

Sidney looked down at Esther as if seeing her for the first time. She simply rolled her eyes and thrust her head in the direction of the dance floor, urging him on. Sidney sighed and nodded. He strode out onto the floor, letting his jealousy guide him but aiming it at a different target. He caused quite a stir walking straight through the dancers, stopping directly beside Copland and Eliza.

“Captain Copland, perhaps it’s time that you direct your obvious attention towards a woman who is not already engaged.” He said menacingly.

Copland and Eliza both looked at him as if he was mad. They both glanced around the room to see if others had noticed. They clearly had. Half the dancers on the floor had stopped and the other half were awkwardly in the process of deciding how to proceed. The music faltered and then continued at a strangely slower pace as if even the musicians were also straining to hear the scene unfolding before them. Now Copland, as Babington said, was an ass and being such, he could never let a challenge go unaccepted. In addition, while life in the Navy had been good and prosperous for him, he was over it and looking to shift into a life of leisure. Mrs Campion seemed a pretty good bet. He looked Sidney over calculatingly. 

“And perhaps Mr Parker, you should give your fiance the attention she deserves rather than quietly getting drunk in a corner.”

“My attention towards Mrs Campion is no business of yours. More importantly, what Mrs Campion wishes for and deserves is surely my own concern and not yours.” Sidney answered firmly. Eliza stood between them trying to look sufficiently mortified but it was an incredible effort not to look as pleased as she felt. Being fought over? In the middle of a ballroom? Even now as a widow? Goodness, it was almost too good to believe. So much for Esther saying they didn’t know where their dances would lead anymore.

“I imagine Mrs Campion’s wishes are for her to express, not you.” Copland turned to Eliza, “Mrs Campion, would you care to continue our dance as you originally agreed before we were so rudely interrupted?”

Eliza forced her lip to quiver. She considered forcing a faint but she wasn’t sure which man she would rather steady her. “Oh you two are wicked making such a scene and pulling me into it. You know I cannot!” She released a strangled cry and then rushed out in a beautiful show of passion.

Sidney glared at Copland. “I would strongly advise you to stay away from Mrs Campion.”

Copland took a step closer to Sidney. He smiled calmly and spoke quietly so that the surrounding crowd would not hear him. “Mr Parker, everyone knows you’ve lost your edge since your brother ruined himself. Yes, I’ve heard the stories. I can’t say that your threats concern me.” It would be a lie to say that didn’t hurt but if Copland wanted to feel like he could defeat Sidney then who was he to get in his way? He'd gladly sacrifice pride.

Sidney drew himself up in mock anger and with a snort he turned on his heel and stormed off. Charlotte had obviously, like everyone in the ballroom, seen the confrontation and, not knowing whether Sidney was truly upset or not, she looked on with concern. He cut across the ballroom and, without making eye contact, ever so subtlety squeezed her gloved fingers as he passed her. She blinked in surprise and waited until the party goers turned back to their dancing and then excused herself from Sir Matthew and quietly slipped out. She walked down the dark and empty corridor that Sidney had disappeared into and cautiously opened a couple doors. On the third door a hand grabbed hers and quickly pulled her inside. “Forgive me.” Sidney whispered huskily and then before her eyes could even adjust to the dark his lips crashed onto hers, forceful, passionate. 

His arms swept her close against him and somewhere she knew that this was exactly why she had been so guarded all these weeks, why she would not allow herself to get too excited by Susan's scheming. This kiss, this embrace, if allowed to happen would surely be her undoing and it was. In that moment, despite every argument for morality and common decency, Charlotte would have eagerly given Sidney anything he asked of her. His large, hard body pressed firmly against her own only opened a desperate need for more. She kissed him back with a fervour that Sidney had not expected. He moaned quietly into her mouth and his hands fell to her waist, encircling it, tugging her as close as possible, holding her fast. Her hands were roving his arms and then up onto his shoulders. Everything seemed to blur and slip away around them as they lost themselves in each other.

Sidney broke the kiss and held Charlotte’s face, their foreheads touching. “Charlotte, there’s so much I need to say but we hardly have the time. Tell me, though, please tell me you’ll forgive me, you'll give me another chance if we get it.” His lips were drawn to her like a magnet. He peppered several quick kisses on her face, unable to pull away now that she was here in his arms.

“Sidney, it’s all I want.” His name on her lips, her assurance that she still wanted him set him off again and he kissed her first softly, lovingly but then with growing urgency. She clung to him and allowed herself the luxury of letting go. Sidney lips left hers, as he made for her neck, trailing kisses from the bottom of her ear down her throat. Charlotte couldn’t believe this was happening. He was engaged to marry Eliza. They were at a ball, just down the hall from hundreds of people. Her train of thought was interrupted by Sidney’s tongue sliding across the length of her collarbone. She whimpered, her hands slipping into his hair. 

The intoxicating rise and fall of Charlotte's chest led Sidney to think that in this moment the best possible scenario would be to get caught and be forced to marry in scandal. Hell, he’d leave for Scotland directly from the ball, this moment. It dawned on him that perhaps subconsciously that was his aim in being so reckless now. Getting caught would force his hand. There would be nothing Eliza or anyone else could do about it. He would be bound to Charlotte. His hands roved her back territorially at the thought. She could be his tonight. But the stain, the stain of being caught would linger on her for the rest of her life. As a man, Sidney had the ability to shake it off, to leave it behind, but Charlotte would always carry it as a damning part of her identity. He dropped his forehead on her shoulder, his breath tickling her chest. "You have to go back." He whispered in resignation.

“Sidney.” She sighed his name, setting his lips moving again. This couldn’t be it. He placed kisses as if promises to return to those exact locations again. “You go first.” Charlotte panted. “Everyone will be watching for you to see how your drama with Captain Copland plays out.”

“But your reputation, you can’t be missed-” Sidney said, all the while his mouth hungrily traveling from her shoulder down along the neckline of her gown, reaching the tops of her breasts.

Charlotte’s breath hitched and sighed in pleasure before grabbing his waistcoat in her fists, pulling him up to her for a kiss. “I care nothing for my reputation. I need only you.” Sidney groaned in flare of desire. “But you must go!” She commanded, gently, reluctantly pushing him away.

“I love you Charlotte.” he said. Then, giving her a final quick kiss he slipped out of the room, leaving her in the dark, a stunned, horny mess.

Sidney strode down the hallway and found Lady Susan waiting just before the entrance to the ballroom. She nodded him over. “Mrs Campion is having her carriage pulled around. You will rush to her and then escort her home. Ensure her that you have spoken to Captain Copland and have made sure that he will not be bothering her again. I need you to stress that point and then be as suffocatingly dull as possible for the next few days. I will get Georgiana home tonight. Go!” Sidney nodded and she waved him off. He had been so cautious of Lady Susan and her plans and even now he couldn’t be completely sure of her motives, but now that he had kissed Charlotte again he would do absolutely anything, listen to absolutely anyone who was promising him a way back to her again. 

A couple minutes later Charlotte came cautiously down the hall. She walked shyly to Lady Susan’s side without speaking. Even in the dimmer light at the threshold to the ballroom Susan could see the red splotches on her skin, irritation from stubble and teeth on her delicate decolletage. She glanced at Charlotte knowingly and said, "I think we'll have to stay here until your complexion recovers." Charlotte blushed deeply and Lady Susan chuckled and turned her head away to watch the ballroom. “Well, at least I finally know you’re playing the game and fully invested in its outcome.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the love and enthusiasm. I so love hearing from you all and reading your comments. Things have been a little busier than I would like, as you can tell by these delayed comments, but seriously, you all make my day.
> 
> Okay. Prepare yourselves.

Four days passed with no word of Sidney. Charlotte felt suspended in air, anxiously waiting for news but afraid of what the news would be. From the start Lady Susan had forbidden any type of messaging between the two of them. No written contact for fairly obvious reasons after the business with Eliza and the letter, but she also discouraged any form of relaying spoken messages between them. She felt fairly confident in her scheming abilities but one never knew how things would turn when your game pieces were humans. Overall, she wanted Charlotte’s heart and reputation protected as well as possible. There was no reason to encourage the furthering of Charlotte and Sidney’s existing relationship in the case that things might not go in their favor. She and Charlotte did not even discuss Sidney or Eliza unless it was directly related to a specific plan of action. So Charlotte was quite surprised on the fifth day when Susan told her Sidney would be coming to the house for tea.

“Will I be joining you?” Charlotte asked carefully, trying not to sound too overwhelmingly hopeful, knowing full well that if she wasn’t invited she would be listening in the hall.

“What would be the point of not inviting you? You’ve found your way into these meetings before.” Susan answered with a smile, as if reading Charlotte’s mind.

Charlotte forced a smile and then asked. “What is the purpose of the meeting Susan? Does he have news?”

“There’s no news yet my dear.” Susan answered with a sympathetic look. “And as it is, we can only play so long in this game. I think it’s time to discuss the final moves and details and yes, perhaps prepare ourselves to move on if we must.” Susan reached out and squeezed Charlotte’s hand.

“This would be our proper parting.” Charlotte said mostly to herself, looking down at the ornate rug beneath her feet.

“We don’t know that for certain, but yes, it could be the last time. Are you prepared for that Charlotte?”

Charlotte looked up, tears shining in her eyes and shrugged. “I suppose I must make myself so. I came into this knowing it was a risk-” She choked on tears she was desperately trying to hold back and Susan immediately pulled her in for a hug.

“We have not reached the end yet. We will see dear, we will see. And know that I will take care of you no matter how things fall. I will be here.” Charlotte’s wet face nodded on Susan’s shoulder. Her heart broke for Charlotte but she felt she needed to start preparing her for the worst. Five days with no news seemed a long time after such an outrageous display at the ball. If Eliza wanted to keep down rumors and spin the story in her favor she should have already started showing her hand. If she was laying low it seemed she was sticking to her current arrangement. And it was true, society games couldn’t last forever. You could only dabble so much before things got too murky, before you really did surpass the boundaries of respectability. Lady Susan played by the rules. She would not have anyone saying she did not.

Sidney arrived within the hour and they sat around the table together. As soon as the maid had finished with the tea service and removed herself from the room Susan spoke up. “Well Mr Parker, I think we’ll have to be gauche enough to cut right to the quick of it. How do you think things stand right now between yourself and Mrs Campion?”

Sidney glanced at Charlotte and then sighed heavily. “I confess, I do not know. We dined together on Sunday evening as we normally do. Conversation was tense and stilted but that is not so different from normal. I will say though that she cancelled our scheduled afternoon visit yesterday. Today is Wednesday and I have heard nothing yet about this evening’s stroll, if she plans to uphold the standing plans or not.”

“Hmm. So no real conversation of merit since the Middleton ball?”

“Regrettably not. I did not want to press anything.”

“Well rightly so, I believe your instinct is correct there. So we will continue to wait. Any news of Copland? I don't suppose you saw his calling card in her hall?"

"No."

Yes, well." Lady Susan looked briefly into her lap, clearly a bit disappointed but then continued on her regular calm and controlled manner, her back straight and confident. "And let’s speak of the financial end. Where does the Sanditon funding stand?” Sidney turned his teacup listlessly on its saucer. “Would you prefer a stronger drink for this conversation Mr Parker?” Susan asked, a smile tickling her lips.

Sidney chuckled softly. “No, thank you. The funding, as you can imagine, is delicate. Miss Heywood offered several very good leads for investors and three of them have already signed on. I have several other parties I am actively working with and courting but the truth of the matter is that they are all small investors. We cannot begin to cover the full debt.” Sidney paused. Susan’s silence urged him to continue. “And then we also have to consider that these investors may pull their funding when they know that Eliza is no longer involved.”

“The risk becomes much greater for them of course.” Susan agreed. Sidney nodded. “Well I can assure you that the names you have received from Charlotte can be convinced to stay on regardless of Mrs Campion’s standing. I will see to that."

“That is certainly a help. Thank you."

"Of course I have a bit of a conflicting interest with my connection to Brighton but I can offer five thousand pounds myself.”

“Susan! You have already done so much! Please, I-” Charlotte began to protest but Susan cut her off.

“Charlotte, it is an investment. I believe in the Parker family and the charms of Sanditon. I will invest my money as I see fit.” She said smoothly, leaving no room for further argument.

“That is exceptionally generous of you. Thank you.” Sidney answered and Susan nodded. He continued. “Babington feels that he can appease Lady Denham so the most pressing debts would be those to the bank and to Mrs Campion. Those would need to be paid immediately to escape charges. Georgiana offered an investment but I just feel I can’t accept in good faith.” Sidney trailed off.

“Sidney” Charlotte blushed immediately, realizing she had used his Christian name before Susan, but she pushed on. “I know you want what’s best for her but you must allow her to make some choices for herself. She is not a child and I’m sure it wasn’t offered on a whim.”

Sidney looked at Charlotte and for a moment it was if they were husband and wife discussing a household matter, intimacy and ease between them. “I don’t know if I could ever feel comfortable with it. And anyway, it still may not be enough. We would have to be able to convince both Eliza and the banks to allow payments in installments. If Eliza demands payment immediately it’s all over really.” He looked down and took a long pause before speaking again, his voice lower, despondency creeping in. “I have been researching opportunities abroad. There is, what I believe to be, a lot of promise in Italy with various importing and exporting options. I think, if the engagement were to be broken I would have to leave immediately to take advantage of that as quickly as possible.” Charlotte sucked in a breath. Even if Eliza finally agreed to break the engagement he would not be here, he would not be hers. Sidney reached out and softly traced the length of her little finger. “I think it’s the best chance of raising capital for the family quickly darling.” Susan cleared her throat at the endearment but Sidney ignored her. “I don’t expect you to wait for me. I know it’s hardly fair.”

“Don’t.” Charlotte shook her head, forcing her tears to stay put. Sidney willed himself to look at her, wishing so much that none of this was reality, that he could hold her in this moment, promise to never leave her side. She looked directly at him and nodded her head, a silent affirmation that of course she would wait. She would wait forever, as long as there was a chance.

“Well.” Lady Susan spoke gently, softly breaking their moment. “Time away in Italy would certainly make it easier to put an end to any gossip and of course further plans can always be made once things are more settled. I think that would actually be quite beneficial.” It was true but it was not what either of them wanted. An awkward silence hung. Sidney looked glumly at his hands, Charlotte picked at a piece of lint on her skirt. The moment was spared by the butler’s arrival who quickly only made things more awkward as he presented Lady Susan with the calling card of none other than Mrs Eliza Campion.

“Oh! Mrs Campion is here.” Eliza looked at Charlotte and then Sidney, surprised. “Well, I believe it’s in our best interest for me to meet with her directly if you’ll excuse me. At least we shall have more information soon.” She turned to the butler. “Mr Parker and Miss Heywood will continue their tea next door in the morning room. Please transfer everything there and bring a fresh tray for myself and Mrs Campion.” She gave her butler a knowing look. “And please, she is not to know I have other guests.”

“As you wish.” He hurried to shift everything into the next room.

“Should I..?” Sidney trailed off. He felt he should be present for this but had no real reason why.

“Heavens, what good would that do? She’s not here to see you.” Susan gestured to the door to the morning room. “You’ll be able to hear quite nicely from there anyway I’m sure.” 

Charlotte and Sidney moved into the next room and stood side by side watching as the butler and maid finished setting their tea things onto the new table. 

“Can I offer you anything else?” The butler asked.

“No, that’s quite enough. Thank you.” Sidney answered. He and Charlotte stood stiffly as they watched the servants withdraw. Only when the door clicked shut did they dare to look at one another and then it was clear that both were in the same state. The anxiety practically hummed between them. Charlotte’s eyes wide and worried, Sidney doing his best to maintain a calm demeanor for her benefit. He gently reached for her hand and they walked across the room back to the door to the Parlor and standing together, hand in hand, they each leaned an ear to the door and waited.

“Mrs Campion, what a delightful surprise.” Susan greeted.

“Yes, well I was in the neighborhood and thought I would stop in. Your guest, Miss Heywood? Is she not around?” Eliza asked, glancing around the room.

“Ah, she is currently resting in her room. She had a rather stimulating night. I could ring for her though. I’m sure she would be happy to see you.” Lady Susan offered genially and walked as if to ring the servant’s bell.

“Oh that is not necessary.” Eliza answered quickly. “In truth, I am mostly here to see you.”

“Well wonderful. Come, let us sit.” Lady Susan gestured to the table by the large windows. The seats were probably still warm from Eliza’s fiance and the love of his life. Lady Susan hoped the sun streaming from the windows could account well enough for that warmth. The women sat and the maid poured tea and served cake before being dismissed. They sat in silence for a few moments, drinking tea. Eliza looked out the window at the grounds beyond and Susan followed her line of sight. “The white birch trees out in that lawn are from the Americas. My gardener had the seeds imported. They grow rather fast -”

Eliza cut her off. She was not here for a standard social visit and she was not interested in either of them pretending elsewise. “I have received an offer of marriage from Captain Frederick Copland.”

“Goodness.” Susan lifted her hand to her chest. “Does he not know you are already engaged?”

“Yes, of course he knows.” Eliza had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes at Susan’s practiced naivety. “I aim to cancel my engagement to Mr Parker and would like your assistance.” On the other side of the door Sidney and Charlotte exchanged a look and he pulled her into an embrace wordlessly, both of them still focused on the conversation in the parlor, only now their rapidly beating hearts could share their excitement with one another.

“My assistance? In helping you end an engagement? Gracious, Mrs Campion, I don’t know whatever you mean. I imagine that should remain between the two of you.”

“Do you?” Eliza responded shortly. “On the contrary, I think this has never been between Mr Parker and myself alone. As a matter of fact, I have the distinct impression I have been played by you and Mr Parker.”

Susan then leveled her eyes at Eliza and spoke distinctly. “What a thought. Well, if you have Mrs Campion, then it is a good lesson that it is not often wise to start a game if you do not know the strength of the competitors.” She paused and then resumed more lightly, with a shrug of one shoulder. “No matter though for in your case it seems you are indeed the victor.”

Eliza was not sure how to respond and hesitated briefly before answering haughtily. “Yes, well, I certainly am getting what I want.”

“Certainly. It is Mr Parker who will now be jilted twice in ten years by you.” Susan answered matter of factly as she stirred her tea.

Eliza made a face. “But you and I know that is not the full truth.”

Lady Susan's mouth twitched at the corner, “Do we know that?”

Eliza fixed her with a look. “Let us speak frankly for I believe you are well aware that Mr Parker never wished to marry me for any more than financial gain.”

“And I believe you were aware of that when the engagement was arranged.”

“And do you find fault in that?” Eliza challenged.

“Certainly not. Marriage is a business contract. As widows who have benefitted from the institution, you and I are well aware of that. However it appears to me that part of your motivation was the satisfaction of putting another young woman in her place and that is a little less cut and dry.”

“Perhaps I was only staking my claim on that man I loved.”

“How frank do we want to be Mrs Campion?” Lady Susan asked pointedly. “When arranging the dissolution of an engagement before the eyes of society one must be quite cognizant of the story they are portraying.”

Eliza smiled tightly. “Yes, of course. I shall come to the quick of it. You and your collection of friends are receiving the outcome you had been wishing for so therefore I expect your assistance in minimizing any gossip that may revolve around me. I believe it would be best for Mr Parker and I to have realized that time and distance had made us ill suited for one another. We are parting amicably. There was no overlap of illicit affections on either end.” On the other side of the wall, Sidney felt Charlotte tense as Mrs Campion said this. He tightened his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, rewarded by her once again melting comfortably onto his chest. “In addition, you and I will not be societal enemies. You can think of me however you wish but we will exchange invitations and niceties.”

Eliza stated her proposal efficiently and diplomatically. Susan took a sip of her tea and took her time, carefully setting the cup back in the saucer and arranging them perfectly before her. After this deliberate pause she replied breezily. “It seems to me, as you are ending the relationship so amicably, that it would only be fitting that you allow the Parker family a year grace period before expecting repayment of your Sanditon loans.”

Eliza objected. “That is an unprecedented expectation! I do not feel-” 

Susan spoke over her. “It would certainly not look amicable if you were to make such large demands so quickly.”

Eliza eyebrows dropped in displeasure at the suggestion. She set her mouth firmly and then answered. “I suppose, as my intended and I are both quite comfortable, we could manage to be charitable to the Parker family.” Charlotte's head tilted up to see Sidney's reaction. His neck was strained, carefully listening.

“What a show of magnanimity. I’m sure it will be well spoken of.” Susan answered calmly.

At this Sidney relaxed and he looked down at Charlotte, his eyes misting over with tears. Charlotte quickly found her own vision becoming blurred with tears but in a moment they were kissing, eyes closed tight, arms wrapped around one another. They pulled back slightly to look at one another, smiling like the two fools they were. Charlotte was afraid she was going to burst into laughter, she was so happy, and Sidney sensing this bubbling quickly put a finger to his lips and then swooped her up in his arms carrying her across the room to the sofa. He sat, keeping her draped across his lap, and gently leading her chin towards him kissed her softly, giving himself, all of his love, to her. Charlotte’s fingers stroked across his jawline and into his hair. “My Sidney.” She whispered, amazed that they were here, that suddenly the solution was there for the taking.

He squeezed her to him and whispered back. “Charlotte, with the year grace period I won’t have to leave immediately. I think it is still an option I must pursue but not right away. Would you marry me? Would you come to Italy with me as my wife?”

“Yes.” Her smile was so wide she could feel the ache building in her cheeks. She giggled. “Of course. I would go anywhere, anywhere, with you.” She kissed him happily, quick joyful pecks, a celebration. Sidney reached up and cupped her chin in his hand and looking into her eyes, smiling, he slowly brushed his thumb across her lower lip. The energy between them changed and as they leaned in to kiss again they found a different level of passion, intensity and urgency. Sidney moaned quietly and suddenly it was like Charlotte could simply not be close enough to him for her liking. She adjusted herself to sit astride of him, now chest to chest, her hands gripping his shoulders and then wrapping behind his neck. His hands slowly traveled down her back and, stalling for just a moment ,then rounded below her to cup her bottom. She squirmed on him in surprise and Sidney’s immediate impulse was to pull away. He had been too forward. But Charlotte only pressed herself closer to him and ran her own hands up and down his arms, exploring. She pulled his collar down slightly to kiss his neck, to lick his pulse point as she had imagined doing ever since he had done the same to her. He shuddered and his hands started moving again, trailing under her thighs and then rounding on top of them, pushing higher. Her body tingled under his touch. Charlotte swiveled her hips slightly and Sidney gasped, his hands now shooting to her waist, holding her fast in that spot. She could feel him hard under her. Growing up on a farm, Charlotte knew the mechanics of procreation, but had never realized just how much she would want to partake in the activity, how her body would positively ache to be joined with another. Suddenly her heart was racing again. She kissed his lips softly and then pulled back and watched his face as she rolled her hips again. The fire in his eyes sent an additional wave of arousal through her. He moved so quickly she almost squealed in surprise but his mouth was on hers before the sound escaped, her back now on the couch, his weight now on her.

The visit with Mrs Campion had gone shockingly well. Lady Susan had to pat herself on the back for arranging the delayed payment. That was a stroke of inspiration. The visit had not lasted much longer after that and once she had heard the resounding thud of the heavy front door closing she went to the front windows and watched from behind the curtain as the carriage pulled away. She crossed the room to the morning room door and knocked smartly, ready to celebrate with the liberated couple.

“She has gone. You can return to the parlor.” Lady Susan called through the door.

There was a beat and then she thought she heard Charlotte's voice speak a muffled "No thank you." but she couldn't be sure. What she could confirm is that after that moment there was a fit of shared giggles on the other side of the door. Susan lifted her eyes to the ceiling and shook her head. Well, clearly the last step of this scheme would be procuring a special license because expecting these two to wait any reasonable amount of time was absolutely hopeless.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping up another story. As always, thank you so much for coming along with me and being so kind and supportive. It's always such a blast.
> 
> So it's a little funny because I'm a bit of a cynic and I always wonder why Lady Susan is so invested in Charlotte and Sidney. I know she's set up to be a fairy godmother but I decided to play with maybe casting doubts on her motives a little in this story to see if anyone would second guess her. And you all are firmly on Susan's side. I didn't stalk the twitter threads much but I don't think anyone questioned her. You love your Lady Susan. ;)
> 
> That said, if you're not on Twitter, come join us Sunday. Sophie Winkleman, aka Lady Susan, will be joining us for a Q&A and rewatch of Episode 7!!!

Word spread quickly through London that Mr Sidney Parker and Mrs Eliza Campion had called off their engagement. Both members of the broken couple individually expressed that they had simply grown apart but it was clear to the beau monde that the scene with Captain Copland at the ball was a very obvious sign of a less than gentle parting of ways. Sure enough, within weeks Mrs Campion was seen discreetly enjoying Captain Copland’s attention at events and within a few more weeks of that they were very obviously courting. Mr Parker, meanwhile, retreated into an almost solitary life at Bedford Place, clearly distraught by losing the love of his life for a second time to another man. His ward, Miss Lambe, went out but far less often, usually accompanied by Lady Susan or the Babingtons along with her country friend, Miss Heywood, who had come to stay with her. Everyone assumed this was a conciliatory gesture Mr Parker made towards Miss Lambe, allowing her live-in company after taking away her sparkling society life.

Overall the Parker Campion break up offered even more gossip than their happiness had and for that the beau monde was quite grateful. Women who had previously swooned over the romantic pairing, who had wished their own lives were so glamorous, were now known to whisper in parlors, "I knew it would never last. I simply had a feeling." There was talk of how Mrs Campion was now truly happy with a man who had the vitality and wit to match her own, how she had certainly now met her true match. And then of course there were so many stories to imagine about life in Bedford Place, the handsome, but reclusive Mr Parker locked away in his study and the lonely heiress passing her dull days at home with a farmer’s daughter.

The front door opened and he heard them rush in from the cold, stamping snow off of their ridiculously ineffective slippers. Sidney got up to greet them. They entered into the parlor rubbing their bare arms, chilly from Jenkins removing their capes. Sidney handed Georgiana a blanket and then sweetly wrapped one around Charlotte’s shoulders. “I had Jenkins bring these down and had them warming by the fire for you.” Charlotte rewarded him with a kiss. Coming home to Sidney in his shirtsleeves was a gift Charlotte hoped she’d never take for granted.

The three of them settled into the parlor together, casual and comfortable with their blankets and glasses of claret. “So how was the party?” Sidney asked.

“It was nice enough.” Charlotte answered, settled snugly against him, resting her head on his shoulder. “Babington is getting restless without you at these functions.” Sidney had purposefully been laying low. He felt it was the safest choice for Charlotte. They were married but it would certainly make waves if people knew that they had married so quickly after the dissolution of his engagement with Eliza. Being seen in public together, dancing together, it was too risky. It would give them away. They planned to take temporary residence in Sanditon as soon as spring arrived. There they would embrace their marital status, be able to love one another openly. In addition, he still had much work to do for Sanditon’s planning and funding and it was in everyone’s best interest if he kept that his major focus for now.

“Did you tell him I would be at Lady Susan’s dinner next week?”

“Oh, yes he’s glad for that. You’re welcome to go spend time with him and Crowe any night you’d like though. You do know that, don’t you?” Charlotte offered.

“I understand, it just so happens I’d rather be here.” Sidney said softly. He pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head.

Georgiana cleared her throat loudly. “Hello. I’m still present.”

“No one said you weren’t.” Sidney answered with a roll of his eyes.

“Hmph. Well, we saw Mrs Campion tonight. It looks as if they are properly courting now.” Georgiana said. 

Sidney titled his head. “Did you speak?”

“Only pleasantries.” Charlotte assured him.

Georgiana let out a quick grunt “Pleasantries? She’s still quite condescending towards you.”

“Is she?” Sidney tensed and looked to Georgiana for the truth.

Charlotte spoke up though before Georgiana could answer. “Sidney, it’s fine. If it mattered to me I’d do something about it. You know that.”

He was not convinced and turned back to Georgiana. She shrugged. “She’s not cruel, just a bit of her classic Campion disdain. She obviously knows you two must be married. But she’s apparently holding her side of the agreement and has told no one as far as I can tell.”

Sidney mulled this over for a moment. “And you’re also upholding the agreement, right Georgiana? No shenanigans?” He then asked pointedly.

“Yes, yes, Susan was very clear that once a game is over you leave things as they are. The way of polite society. I have no plans.” As of yet. She added silently. She wasn’t English. She felt that exempted her from quite a bit in high society, it may as well also exempt her from their foolish rules. “Well I’m going to head up to bed and give you your space.” She said rising, her blanket still wrapped tightly around her. They said goodnight and Georgiana left.

“Was Meyer hounding her again tonight?” Sidney asked.

“He doesn’t hound her.” Charlotte protested with a laugh. “And I don’t think she minds his attention but I also don’t think she is very interested. It’s harmless Sidney. Goodness, maybe it’s for the best that you’re no longer escorting her places.”

“Maybe.” His voice dropped and took on a softness. “And how are you? Are you feeling alright?” He asked, his hand now caressing her knee.

“Oh, I’m fine.” Charlotte said dismissively.

He looked at her sternly. “Charlotte, I know you. I know you would say you were fine if you were bleeding from your head. As your husband I’m in charge of your well being now, you know. You don’t need to be taking her out so frequently. Esther and Susan can manage that alone. Even Arthur and Diana could take her out as well.”

“I enjoy it really Sidney. We have a very good time together.”

“I know you do but-”

She placed her hand over his to soothe him. “It’s fine. Really. The doctor said I’m able to dance and the cook makes me the tea my mother suggested when I am struggling. Really, it’s going quite well.”

“I just don’t want you overexerting yourself. You must take care.” Charlotte had fallen pregnant within their first month of marriage. It was certainly a surprise but both of them had chosen to see it as a blessing. Sidney, though, couldn’t help but feel much anxiety about ensuring her comfort and health. He was responsible for this condition and he took that responsibility seriously, perhaps a little too seriously for Charlotte’s liking sometimes. The trip to Italy was postponed now. Sidney insisted that the baby must be safely delivered before they could board any ship. It put more stress on his financial plans for Sanditon but he was trying to start some of the trade by letter, setting things up so he could hit the ground running when they finally arrived.

“Well.” Charlotte said slowly. “If you must know, I have been experiencing some pain.” 

“See! You’re doing too much Charlotte. You really must slow down. What is bothering you?”

Charlotte smiled slyly. “Sidney, my breasts are especially sore tonight.”

Sidney looked her over, assessing her mood. “Well, it’s unacceptable. It’s just completely unacceptable.” He got up from the sofa and for a moment Charlotte feared that in his zealous overprotectiveness he might actually be sending for the doctor. Rather, though, he walked to the parlor double doors and pulled them shut and locked them. Turning back to her he spoke seriously. “As your husband I need to ensure your comfort. You must allow me to aid you.” 

“Yes, thank you.” She murmured smiling as he sat next to her again on the sofa.

“Turn please.” Charlotte obediently turned her back to him. Sidney slowly trailed a finger down from the nape of her neck to just between her shoulder blades. A delightful chill ran down her spine. He hooked his finger gently on the tie of her gown. “Would you rather we go upstairs? Would you be more comfortable?” He asked quietly at her ear.

“No, Georgiana just went up. Let’s give her some space.”

He kissed the base of her neck and then began unlacing her gown and then corset. He loosened both garments and then pulled Charlotte’s arms out from her sleeves and folded the gown down and then removed her corset, exposing her chest. He shifted to lean his back against the arm of the sofa and then pulled her onto him, her back against his chest, her head leaning back on his shoulder. “They’re especially sore?” He asked earnestly, all playful mockery absent. “Does this help?” He began to gently massage her breasts, focusing mostly on the outer area, moving slowly around them.

Charlotte sighed and relaxed against him fully. “Yes, that’s actually perfect. Thank you.” She closed her eyes and focused on his fingers, his touch. “Maybe I shouldn’t have danced tonight. Too much bouncing.”

Sidney smiled but kept his focus on his careful work. “I don’t find it fair that others get to see you bouncing out there while I’m here at home.”

Charlotte smiled widely, her eyes still closed and Sidney knew what she was about to say before the words even left her mouth. “I think you get a much more intimate view of their bouncing.”

He chuckled and leaned in to gently nip at her ear, while raising his hips slightly against her back, pressing against her. “I certainly do.” Charlotte giggled and they fell into comfortable silence for a few minutes, broken only by her sighs of contentment and relief as he continued to massage her. “So who did you dance with?” Sidney finally asked casually.

“Oh Babington and Old Sir Weathersby and Sir Matthew.” She answered, equally casual.

“Matthew Betancourt? Is he still following you?”

“Oh, not especially. Although he did ask to call on me here. I had to tell him that my heart belongs to someone else. He probably thinks that I was referring to a cousin in Willingden or something dull like that, certainly not that he was dancing with another man’s secret wife.” 

“Certainly not that you are a secret wife who is also secretly with child.” Sidney mused playfully, his arms dropping to hug possessively around her waist.

Charlotte raised her head off of his shoulder and leaned forward slightly so she could turn to look at him. She bit her lip and smiled. “It’s actually a bit exciting really. Does that sound completely wicked? It’s a little thrilling to know that I’m dancing with a man who does not know that I’m carrying your child.”

Sidney kissed her and then pulled her back against him again. “You’re positively wicked.” He said in her ear. After carefully avoiding her nipples for the duration of her massage he now quickly brushed over them both simultaneously, eliciting a gasp from her. He smiled and kissed the curve of her neck as his fingers trailed their way back. His thumbs slowly swiped over her nipples again and then back and forth, and rolled around them. He gently pinched and pulled until she was squirming deliciously against him. She whispered his name once, twice. Asking for more but he kept a steady pace, playing. His erection was stiff against her bottom and she pushed back against it, tempting him, begging him, to take her. Finally he slid his hands down her body and gripped her inner thighs, pulling her tightly against him and grinding against her. “Although, how these beautiful, giant breasts don’t give you away to everyone is beyond me.”

Several hours later Sidney woke up on the floor before the fire, naked, his beautiful wife curled against him. He laid there quietly, enjoying the peace of the very early morning hour, the tickle of her hair on his chest. The clock struck three. The fire was now only embers and the room had grown cold. He got up and put it out completely. Then, walking back to Charlotte, he gently picked her up and carried her out of the room and up the stairs to their bedroom in their state of undress. Because everyone was asleep and you know what? He was the master of this house and she was finally his wife and he’d be damned if he didn’t live this life as comfortably as he wanted. Granted, Charlotte would be pissed in the morning when she found out he had left all of their clothes littered on the floor of the parlor for the maids to find, but her body was warm and the bed was soft and enjoying these luxuries now were certainly worth bearing a bit of her annoyance in the morning. So he nuzzled up against her and did just that.

Eliza and Frederick Copland married in May and it was perfection as she knew it would be. The Parkers had left for Sanditon about a month before and the gossip about them had quieted in time for her and Copland to take center stage. A couple days after the wedding but before they had left for their grand honeymoon tour a strange wooden crate arrived at the house. They had received many wedding gifts, many even arriving in wooden crates but this one was peculiar because there were holes drilled into it and marked on all sides read, “Handle with Care. Live Product.”

“Heavens! Something live? What a curious package.” Eliza exclaimed in excitement. “Rogers, read the card please.”

The butler read aloud, 

“Warmest congratulations on your nuptials.  
Please accept this traditional Antiguan wedding gift as a sign of my appreciation.

All the best,  
Miss Georgiana Lambe”

Frederick came over and took the card from Rogers and disinterestedly read it over before tossing it on the table. “Miss Georgiana Lambe?” He pondered the name for a moment. “Isn’t that Parker’s ward?” Eliza nodded, looking at the box warily. “I didn’t realize you two were so close.”

“We truly weren’t. I wonder what it could be.” She couldn’t help but betray her nerves.

“Oh, I’m sure it’s a topiary or tropical flower arrangement or a blasted pineapple. Something equally pretentious and useless.” He shrugged. “Well, open it up Rogers.”

Rogers pried the lid off of the crate and they all peered into the box only to find another pair of eyes peering back up at them. Eliza shrieked in terror and ran across the room to stand behind an armchair. Frederick, however, immediately reached in and pulled it out.

“What a gift!” The snake waved back and forth in his hands before wrapping itself around his forearm exploratorily. Frederick watched it in fascination and laughed. “I can’t imagine a snake is actually a traditional wedding gift, even in the most wild cultures. I think she must be pulling our leg as I’ve never heard anything like that in all of my travels.”

“What a horrible trick to play! Well we must dispose of it immediately. I suppose we could have it shipped to the biological studies department at Cambridge or something of that sort. Just as long as it leaves the house as soon as possible.” Eliza stated firmly, gripping the back of the arm chair.

“Dispose of it?! You can’t be serious!” Copland was already peering into the crate to see if there was information about the breed and care of this creature. “Eliza dear, you keep your china and vases and foolish wedding gifts and I’ll keep this one. Can you imagine what a laugh it’ll be if I were to tie a string around him and take him for walks? And bringing him out when we host parties! Oh no, he is far too exciting to simply get rid of. Rogers, we’ll need some sort of cage. Look into that. And of course we’ll need to know what this fellow eats, mice or what have you.” Eliza shuddered but her new husband was already busily planning his future with his beloved snake. 

It had been spring when the rumors began to circulate that Miss Heywood, Miss Lambe’s companion, was heavy with child and then the gossip really flowed freely. Clearly, Mr Parker had drowned his sorrows, his unrequited love, into the available woman that was living in his house as a guest. The society ladies went mad with the assumptions. Was he a complete brute? Was she a conniving hussy? Were they perfectly suited in their debauchery? It was then quickly researched and discovered that rather, Mr Parker and Miss Heywood had been married quietly by license in late November. Suddenly the Campion Parker union and its abrupt dissolution had fresh questions to discuss all over again. Clearly either Mr Parker had a wandering eye while he and Mrs Campion were together or he very quickly moved on in a fit of desperation. Either way, he was suddenly the fool, the man who had thrown away his fated second chance with his one true love, the beautiful and witty, Mrs Campion. 

The most horrifying part, in the eyes of society, is that he offered no explanation of his behaviour, his state. He simply existed quietly, in what was surely a miserable life with his poorly matched wife. Shortly after Mrs Parker’s delicate condition became known the couple, along with Georgiana, moved to Sanditon to spend the spring and summer there. Mrs Parker gave birth to a baby boy and by fall the four of them, the new Parker family and Georgiana, were setting sail for Italy. There Mr Parker made further fortune which buoyed Sanditon’s growing success. Georgiana, coming of age, departed their company to travel the continent with a couple new, fashionable and intellectual friends, leaving lovesick beau's in her wake, finally again living the life of excitement she craved. Mr and Mrs Parker stayed on in Italy for several years, returning finally to Sanditon with several more children in tow. They settled permanently in Sanditon and everyone there says they are an excessively happy and loving family but the London beau monde knows better. They know that once upon a time, Mr Sidney Parker had absolutely everything he ever dreamed of within his grasp for the second time in his life and somehow, in his foolishness, threw it all tragically away.


End file.
